Relic
by omnenomnom
Summary: Complete. After the third great ninja war, the peace between the leaf and the sand have been cemented strongly. Gaara visits the leaf for visits every few months to ensure the trust. However, when a new ninja shows up with no known past he is intrigued. Who is this powerful ninja so freely given to the village and why? GaaraxOC
1. New

**Hey there guys welcome to my new story. It's an OC but I'll try to make her as loveable as possible! Get ready fan girls Gaara has the first chapter! It'll be kinda slow but hey its a first chapter! I own nothing.**

**Gaara's POV**  
I enjoy diplomatic missions, it's always a promise of rest. I'm sitting in the Hokage's office waiting for Naruto to show up. Kiba stands behind me with Shikamaru petting Akumaru. The dog's tail was causing quite a gust and fur was flying everywhere.

"Oi! Akumaru stop that will ya?" Kiba says from his spot against the wall. Akumaru's ears perk up and he looks at the door. Here comes Naruto. The door fly's off it's hinges and falls inward. The dark office is illuminated with the light from the hall and all our eyes adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Naruto, if you keep knocking down doors we're going to stop putting them up." A thin girl with scrolls on her belt walks in shoving a pencil in one of her buns after writing something down.

"Man, Ten Ten, get off my back my hands were full." Naruto rebukes carrying a large stack of paper work. He carries them over to the desk and the wood creeks under it's new workload. "Hello, Gaara, I hope I haven't kept you waiting long."

TenTen starts at the mention of my name and pushes up her chest then smoothed down her hair.  
"No, it has only been a few minutes." I reply ignoring his assistants breast nearly popping out of her shirt. Kiba on the other hand was much more vocal than I. "Oi, Ten Ten, if your dolling it out for Gaara without him even asking why not come to my house later? At least I'll buy ya some dinner." Naruto snickers and Ten Ten looks at Kiba with eye's that burn with rage.

"Kiba, why not go home to your girlfriend, oh wait you don't have one." I must admit that Ten Ten isn't the best with come backs. Naruto dismisses her and she leaves in a huff, but not before she presses a note with her address in my hand.

"She give you her number?" Shikamaru asks. He's never one to miss anything so it doesn't surprise me when he notices.  
"No, address." I crumble up the paper and toss it in the trash.  
"Damn Gaara, the girls here just throw themselves at you don't they?" Naruto asks shifting through the papers on his desk. He turns on a dim lamp to give a small amount of light to the otherwise sunset filled room.

"Naruto, I know you didn't call me here just to chat. Don't tell me you actually have work for me to do?" Naruto and I had arranged this a few months after he became Hokage. The work was getting to him and when he made a visit to the sand village Temari noticed. She also seems to think my work as Kazekage was too stressful and arranged for a break. She organized a diplomatic miss every few months under the guise that I was to visit the leaf to ensure a tight alliance with the shinobi. After awhile I came to enjoy the vacations and my people loved that Naruto visited the sand. All together it was a win.

"Of course not, your on vacation. However, I do have some information that I think you should know." Kiba and Shikamaru make a move to leave but Naruto holds up a hand alerting them that they can stay. " We are having a new transfer into the village, a female shinobi by the name of Anya. She comes from the land of stone and I intend to make everything as comfortable as possible to insure a budding alliance with the Stone shinobi." It's odd to have transfers coming from another land. It's more common between the sand and leaf now due to marriage, like with Shikamaru and Temari, but is nearly unheard of between other villages.

"How interesting." I say not very sure of what he wants me to do.  
"Yes, the thing that concerns me is her level of strength." He says crossing his hands on his desk. His Hokage robes flutter in the breeze coming from the open window.  
"Ah, does she need additional training?" I ask, as rare as it is for villages to give up ninjas, when it is necessary to help cement an alliance it is often a very weak ninja who has become a burden on the village. They pass people around like a sick dog, it's disgusting.

"No, actually that's what worries me. She's made quite a name for herself throughout the ninja villages. Rumor has it, is that she's a survivor from the village hidden in the ebbs." Well, well this just got interesting.

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto, that village was destroyed during the 3rd Great Ninja war. Everyone died."  
"Yes, well in any event I would like you to keep an eye out for her, it seems so odd that the stone would send such a strong ninja no matter how desperate their need of allies." He nods and turns to his papers letting me know I'm dismissed.

Our group exits and remain silent until we have cleared the lobby. "Oi, Maru," Kiba states, breaking the silence, "Keep your nose out for any new scents and let me know when ya find it." Akumaru barks and charges up onto the roof tops and out of sight.

"What are you doing Kiba?" I ask sighing at the younger boy's rashness. He's never content with just a stroll around the village.

"The Hokage said we were to keep an eye on this new chick, well I need to know what I'll be watching." As much as it kills me to admit it he has a point. Akumaru, chooses this moment to trot up the street and bark.

"Looks like Maru found the trail, Gaara as much as it kills me I think Kiba has a point." I think I have been hanging around with my brother-in-law to much.

"Fine, lets head out, but I'm not putting much effort into this." I say following Akumaru down the alley. Both boy's shrug and follow behind me. Both have been friends from the start of these diplomatic missions, Shikamaru came with my sister but Kiba was the one Naruto had assigned to guide me around the village. He hated me and I didn't blame him, when the Sand attacked Kohona he and I briefly traded blows. But, as time moved on I found myself enjoying his cocky company more and more.

Akumaru barks at the end of the alley way and turns toward the bridge leading to the training field. Standing on the rocky edge, a silhouette stares up at the moon hands in her pockets. We're standing in the shadows when a group of girls comes up behind us.

"AHH, Gaara-kun, what are youuuu doing out here?" Ino ask, shaking her hair loose. She hasn't changed much in the few years I've known her except in her endless goal to make me fall in love with her. Saukra stands behind her shaking her head disapprovingly. I like Saurka she's one of the few women I haven't, and wouldn't, touched.

"Ino pig, could you be anymore of a slut? You ass is practically falling out of those shorts and your practically falling down from those shoes." Haha, Sakura is always a feisty one. "Shut up forehead, your just mad you don't have an amazing body like mine, isn't that right Gaara?" I furrow my brow, honestly she doesn't expect me to answer her does she?

"Hey, who's that on the bridge?" Sakura ask,"I haven't seen her around?"  
"According to Naruto she's a new transfer from the village hidden in the Ebbs, the stone sent her." Shikamaru said updating her on the situation.

"Huh, the village hidden in the ebbs, what's that? WAIT! She's wearing the Kohona symbol on her jacket!" Ino shouts, turns out our conversation had given away our position. She has turned her head and ebony black hair floats in the wind with the tails of he jacket. The fur-trimmed coat comes down to her shins, revealing bare skin before combat boots bring an end to her seemingly impossibly long legs. The tan skinned beauty stood tall and proud.

"Oi, you know it isn't nice to talk about someone behind their back, especially if you've never met her. Yeah?" She calls out fearlessly, they raise them tough in the Stone. Ino insulted by being caught gossiping jumped out on to the bridge.

"You shouldn't be the one talking, most places consider you a spy for wearing he signa of a village you aren't from." Ino retorts, she has a point. Below the fur trimmed hood the girl's black coat had a red dot with the white swirl of the Leaf tucked tightly inside."Turn to me when I'm speaking to you!"

"Well Ino, I see you're not only rude, but also stupid." The girl flipped onto the center of the bridge landing in a flutter of cloth. Under her coat she wears a beautiful black skirt and white tank top both trimmed with red.

"Who do you think you're calling stupid outsider!" Ino screamed, it alway bother her when she couldn't see through someone, and this girl was solidly make of stone. "And, how do you even know my name spy?"

"I could hear you coming before you tried to sell yourself to that red-headed one." Ino blushes three shades of red and gapes her mouth open like a fish, its quite amusing actually, that girl never shuts up." You are the stupid of course, you challenge me as a traitor for wearing your symbol when all of you wear mine. Yeah." Ino, please don't make anymore an ass of yourself.

"Your symbol, so now your a native Kohona? That's a laugh, then where's your headband?" And there she goes, Thinking she ment the headbands.

"Ino she was talking about the singa of the village hidden in the ebbs circle, that's on all of the shinobi's vest. It's became a sign of friendship since the two villages were so close." I answer trying to find the way to least embarrass her. Again she turns bright red angry at this new stranger for not knowing what to say.

"That's it! I challenge you to a battle if you lose you have to leave the village." Ino said pointing at the girl accusingly.  
"Ino she can't leave, she has been sent here from the land of stone as a gift in hope to start an alliance." I say sighing. This is why when I call on Ino for company I leave right after.

"Eh...-um...well," Ino scrambles looking for a new reward.  
"I'll tell you what loser, buys ramen, for the winner. Yeah, deal?" The girl diplomatically states. Even after all that Ino has said she still extends her hand in friendship.

"Then who's going to buy ramen for me?" Naruto ask from his place standing on top of a tree. An amused look has crossed his face, he grew up with Ino so he's used to her actions. "I'll oversee this battle, the winner will be determined when the opponent has been incapacitated or is unable to battle. Ino as the challenger, you get first move."

"Thank you hokage, I'm honored." The girl says with a hint of sarcasm. A smirk crosses her face "Your move Ino."

**Yeah I know I made Ino kind of a bitch but I needed a bad character to start and Ino is the only one who didn't have a role yet, plus with a temper like that it was only a matter of time! Okay read and review, next chapter we have a battle scene.**


	2. Float on

**Bam! I love battle scenes and this one is on. It may get a little confusing at first but most of it is explained in the next few chapters. Anyone feel free to ask qestions though. Enjoy!**

**Anya POV**  
The breeze blows while I waits for Ino to make the first move. My hands clench in her pockets how did I get myself in this situation again? My eyes focused on the busty blonde in front of her. Her hand twitches and she draws a throwing star, tossing it at her feet. I jump back to avoiding the flying piece of metal then twist as her fist flies past my cheek. Hm, fast but her technique is very generic. I land on my feet as she slides behind the spot where I was just standing. She comes at me again swinging her fist in a common pattern, I easily dodge moving left and right.  
Thinking she has distracted me she swings her leg in for an uppercut, but I just backflip out of the way. "Ha your going to have to pull your hands out of your pockets if you think you're going to walk alway without a crutch!" Ino has appeared right in front of me a punch aimed right for my face. Fuck.

I shoot out my gloved hand and grab her fist and use her momentum to flip her on her back. "ugh, you bitch!" I knocked the breath out of her and jump away. "Stupid, why didn't you throw a blow?"

She stands with some difficulty and I rely," You never kick an ally when they're down, there is no honor in a win like that." The Hokage looks down approvingly. Ino takes my statement as pity and charges forward. A kunai flicks past my cheek followed by a sharp pain.

"so, I see you've gotten serious. I guess I'll have to try now." I smirk Sliding off the leather gloves I had hand stitched and store them in the pocket of my jacket. My hands still shoved in my pockets grab the lining and I dramatically remove and toss my jacket to land on the railing. The chill on my bare shoulders is shocking coming from the warmth of the Stone.

"Oh, stripping, that's nice, have you no sense of modesty?" She preaches, I'm pretty sure she's being hypocritical. She looks like one of the girls who flirt to get what she wants.

"Sweetheart, I don't need modesty." I focus my chakra to my feet and push-off appearing in front of her in one step. "I have class." My fist connects to her cheek with a terrible crunch. I have always been fast and when I add that to any physical contact I pack one hell of a punch for someone so scrawny. She stumbles back holding here already bruised cheek. Hey, we're one for one.

She dives both hands in her weapons pocket and sends 6 kunais straight for my midsection. I slam may hand on the ground, "Secret Ninja Art: Manipulation!", and the markings spreading from my hand. A wall of earth rises in front of me catching the kunai. My stomach growls, and reminds me of my hunger. I best stop playing around and win my dinner.

Ino jumps over the wall ready to slam down on me but I'm already moving toward the edge of the bridge. I jump over landing on the water. I again slam my hand down, "Manipulation!" the water rises in response to my touch, a moment later Ino jumps over to join me in the river but I'm ready.

"Water jet." A smirk crosses my lips as she is sent rocketing back to land. I lock my knees and command the water to shoot me back up and a vortex gathers me up, coils me up like a spring, and releases at just the right strength to send me over the railing. Again, my stomach growls, I need to end this now.

Ino is crouched in the middle of the bridge soaking wet and coughing up water. I want to relish the image but my stomach demands ramen. I coax the earth up and three spikes shoot up under Ino, two in front of her arms and one behind her pinning her. Ready to finish it, I call water to my hands and shoot two streams at Ino,soaking her again.

"Wind style: Chilling Breeze!" I summoned the wind and direct it toward Ino giving some of my Chakra in payment. The water freezes leaving Ino coated in a thick sheet of ice. I end the jutsu and jump over to inspect my handy work. It's perfect and Ino is unable to move below the neck. I fold my hands together with my pointer and middle finger, "Release!"

"Ino is unable to continue, I name Anya the winner!" Naruto calls from his place on top of the tree. "Congradulation's Anya, I would highly recommend Ichrakiu's just down the street for your prize. Have a nice night make sure you release her." And in a puff of smoke he's gone, what a strange man, though I suppose he's right and I have to let her go.

"Alright, time to let you go. Yeah?" I realized I have already release the water and earth in my haste for . Well I guess I'm going to have to be a little messy with this. I wipe my cheek coating my thumb in blood. "Ninja art: Summoning: White Fang!" The seal shoots out from my hand and an explosion of smoke shoots in the surrounding area. A gut-wrenching howl pierces through the smoke and a menacing shadow comes into view as the smoke clears. A snow-white wolf lands next to me snarling, placing it's body between mine and Ino's. It's ear flicks and instantly stops snarling and straightens from its crouch.

"Hey, hey. He said let me go!" Ino cried, but we ignored her.  
"Well this is new, usually you pull me out and we're surrounded by at least 4 people with sharp things. But, it seems your fight is already over." She speaks with a warm and gentle voice and licks her paw running it over ear. "Are we going out for drinks again, you know I love my Sake."

"Sorry Fang, we gotta free this one." I say nodding towards Ino.  
"Hm? Her?" She trots over to the trapped girl circling the stone and sniffing. She trots back to me, "This looks like your work, did you get a little over zealous while training again?" Sigh, you trap one puppy when your a kid and you never hear the end of it.

"No we were actually battling, but now I gotta get her outta that thing. I already released it so I'm kinda screwed here." I respond, reaching up to pet the white wolf behind her ears. "I promise I'll buy you some Sake soaked steak." My go to bribe always works on the smart ass wolf.

"Alright well I think one will do it, get on." I jump on Fang's back and she bounds to where the other people were watching. "Hello Kids, you may want to back up for this one." I focus my chakra to her paws and she rushes forward zig zaging to pick up speed.

"Summoning art: Dual Twister!" We start to spin forming a blur of movement and I grip on to her back waiting for the word to release.

"Now Anya!" I let go and spin forward coming for Ino from the left while Fang enters on the right. This is my favorite part of the jutsu, for a minuite it's like I'm flying. Ino screams as we slam into the rock even though I know we didn't hit her, Fang never misses. Together we jump back while the dust clears to see if we need another hit.  
Ino comes in to view coughing and surrounded by rubble but otherwise unharmed. "Well, Ino looks like you owe me dinner." I say smiling as I offer my hand to her. Her eyes lock on to mine following the intricate lines and symbols. Fear crosses her face before her lips form a snarl.

"I'd never eat with a freak like you. Get out of here and take that mutt with you!" She shouts pointing to Fang. My brain snaps and I slip my hand around her throat slamming her back into the ground.

"You can say whatever you want about me. But, NEVER disrespect my partners, got it?" I can hear the darkness dripping in my voice as she just nods. Fang trots over with my coat and pulls on my skirt.

"Let it be Anya, she isn't worth it." I release the girl and slide on my gloves as she stalks off dragging the pink-haired one with her. I slip on my coat and turn to Fang. "Your right let's go find some Sake, and this "Ichrakiu's" Naruto was talking about." I'm walking next to her and back into town, the three boys move to let us pass but fang noticed an incredibly oversized dog next to the one with red markings on his cheek. She trots over and sniffs him, I wait as what seems like a moment of communication passes between him. Finally she turns, making sure to flick her tail under his chin as she walks away. The brown eared dog starts to follow but then looks up at his master, who's gaze is fixed firmly on me, and stays put with a whine.

"Call me some time sweetheart." she calls over her shoulder walking away, she reaches my side and giggles. "That pup over there told me how to find the ramen place but had no clue on the sake."

"Well we just have to stake that out ourselves then, lead the way." She nods and trots forward singing about Sake and the boys fade into the darkness behind us. The furthur we walk I can't help but wonder why that red-haired one didn't have a headband.

**Now wasn't that fun. Keep an eye out for Fang because she will be making reappearence quite often also she's awesome. Okay well read and review let me know what you thin.**


	3. Secrets

**Welcome back, isn't this girl amazing? But don' t worry she doesn't have every super power ever, there is a reason for it, I will explain it later. Prepare yourself for some laughs.**

**Gaara's POV**  
As the girl and the wolf disappear, Akumaru whines and looks up at Kiba. "Oi, what is it Maur... No dude I had no idea she was hot she was covered in fur. Oye."  
"Gaara did you notice what she did?" Shikamaru asks watching the silent exchanges between Kiba and his pet. "Yeah, I believe I did. Did you count three as well?"I ask, Kiba is oblivious to the conversation.  
"yes, but they aren't all chakra controlled, it's...something else." He says, forming his hands into the circle he uses for thinking.  
"When you figure it out let me know." I leave the boys in hope of finding in, I know Sakura has fixed her body, let's see if I can destroy it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up in a warm bed, yes, I love vacation, I love it a lot. I open my eyes thinking about wha I'm going to do today. I find myself staring up at a purple ceiling, that's not good, my ceiling is blue. A weight on my arm shifts and I look down to see Ino naked and with my arm in a death grip. I sigh finding myself trapped until she releases my arm. Finding I have time I try to remember how I ended up stuck with a girl that disgusted me. After her fight I had gone off to find her for a easy lay. I found her wandering around looking for the Anya girl. She started crying and brought me back to her house. I pulled out some vodka she had in her cabinet, and that was it.

Note to self never drink with someone you hate, no matter how bad you want to get it in. Ino choose this moment to roll over releasing my arm. Taking my chance I stand up flinching at the chill on my skin. I locate my burnt red pants and put them on in a rush then grab the rest of my clothes and slip out the door.  
I reach the bottom of the stairs thinking I have made a clean get away when a I hear a small snicker above me.

"Now, look at you carrying your clothes and shoes almost like you don't want to be found." It's Anya, she's hanging upside down on a metal post with her arms crossed smirking at me. Her hair falls over her hood revealing a tiny scar on her neck. Her hair, it's so long and it looks so, soft. A glittering shine sparkles at her neck. A thin silver chain lead up to a small circle with a swirl, I hadn't noticed before, somehow defying gravity and staying nestled in between her breast. Hm, I wonder if I fiddle with it long enough, I can loosen- Stop that Garra snap out of the sleepiness.

"What is it you want?" I ask finding myself unable to walk away without prancing through Kohona half naked. I grab my shirt out of my pile and turn it inside out. I look up and shes dropped, just holding the bar underneath her knees. Her already microscopic skirt is riding up her tanned thigh, just a little further skirt- wait why am I thinking about that. I could have any girl I want, why be interested in this outsider?

"Why I was just on the rooftops contemplating this lovely day when lo and behold my eyes fall upon a shirtless Kazekage sneaking out of a certain young girls home. Now what does that sound like to you, Niko?" I'm confused as to who she's asking until a rather small monkey swung its leg out of her hood.

"Sounds to me," He replied lazily swinging," like this man was making an escape. They both laugh and she drops flipping to the ground. The air pushes up her skirt and I feel myself grow hard. As drunk as I got last night I still know I got laid, this shouldn't be happening.

"Good observation Niko, I agree." She walks up to me and slides her hand behind my neck, and whispers in my ear. "You know, Garra of the sand, a man of your power shouldn't be seen sneaking out of the homes of young women when your supposed to be on a mission. People may not like the way it looks." A shiver is sent down my spine as leather brushes my skin.

"Anya, I am a very difficult person to blackmail and I would highly recommend never to threaten an important ally when you are so new to the village." I shoot back to her steeling myself against her touch and the warmth protruding through the thick skin. I feel a tiny scratch at the base of my neck that makes goosebumps rise on my uncovered arms.

"Why I think you misunderstand me. I am not attempting blackmail or have any intention of threatening you." She giggles and I feel her breath on my cheek. God what a cute sound. NO BAD GARRA! SHE'S NOT A TOY! "I just want to let you know, that people are watching, ALWAYS watching, just waiting for the day you make one tiny mistake. Be careful Gaara, I see things in this village people don't want me to see."

With that she pushes past me into the crowded streets of the market place and melds into the people. I feel the back of my neck where she touched me and feel the scratch again it was my tag. It must have popped out in my haste and she put it back in. And that monkey, Niko, it could talk but she already summoned a wolf last night how did she manage to summon the monkey? Another thing, why was it summoned there was no danger in confronting me? I ponder these things as I head back to the quarters the Hokage had set up for me, but I can't come up with any conclusion. What a strange woman.

Sakura was walking down the road carrying a handful of flowers from the shop Ino's parents own. I see her struggling to see past the blooms when she trips on a rock that had no business being in the middle of a busy street. She lands softly in the sand and the flowers are all gathered together by tendrils.

"Thanks Gaara, that could have been a nasty fall." She says taking the flowers sheepishly from the sand. I'm not sure why but Sakura has always been skittish around my sand, but then again I guess I did use it to pummel her friends when we were younger.

I wave the sand away and allow it to scatter back to Temari and have her look up this Anya charater. "Now if I let you hurt yourself Naruto would be so mad at me that I would never get these vacations again." Very few people know about the set up we have going just the boys, Sakura, and Hinata, Narutos wife.

"Haha, good point." Even though Naruto ended up choosing Lady Hinata over her, he and Sakura stayed really good friends and she is one of his most trusted advisors, and mine.

"So what are you doing down in the flower shop anyway?" I ask as we walk down the dirt road. I notice little bones tied to each of the flowers and a bottle of Sake tied in the middle but I don't ask. "Well I walked in to put an order in for the hospital but they were short handed, Ino didn't show up today." She looks pointedly at me but I just give a shocked look and she continues. "Anyway, I volunteered to help out since I have the day off. Well a little while ago Kiba came in face beet red and Akumaru pushing him inside."

Now this one did shock me since Kiba hates flowers, he says they irritate his nose. She continues, "Turns out he wanted to put in an special order with these things on them." She flicks one of the bones and then straightens it again. "well he was actually relieved when he saw me. He said he needed the special order sent to the new girl sense Akumaru has a crush on her wolf friend." She giggles at this but I roll my eyes at the absurdity. "So here I am walking with Sake and dog bones tied to flowers." Again she laughs.

"Well I'm sad to inform you that she would not be home at the present time I saw her earlier-" I stop myself not wanting to explain what I was doing at Ino's house." walking along the roof tops." Sakura's hip starts to beep. "What's that?" I ask.

"It's a Chakra receiver, they send a signal when there's an emergency. I have to go, here!" She shoves the flowers at me runs down the street. "What am I going to do with these?" I shout after her.

"Use your sand to find her." And like that she was gone, leaving me holding a bouquet of alcohol and dog treats, that I have to give to a girl, who snuck up on me this morning, so she can give it to her wolf, who is a summoning animal, from my best friends dog. Great. I sigh and call my sand back to me, better to get this done as soon as possible. She was located on the #6 training field and I begin the short walk there. As I walk through town I hear whispers on the wind.

"Is that Gaara?"  
"It is and he has flowers."  
"Oh, I hope there for me."  
"Please like he would care about you."  
"We have slept together before."  
"Yeah so have we, but I'm much prettier."  
"Your all wrong I'm his favorite."

I passed many of these conversations on my trip and soon has a variable parade of girls following me. I can't let these girls see me give Anya the flowers, they'll hate her even more. Wait why do I care they aren't even from me, or for her! I dive into an alley and have a sand clone take a right. After I'm sure all the girls pass I poke my head out to see if the coast is clear.

"Really Gaara? Is it getting so bad that you have to hide from the girls? What a drag. What the fuck is that?" Shikamaru ask pointing to the bouquet. "Are those dog treat? Dude what the hell?"

"Please, Kiba sent it I'm just stuck delivering it."  
"Who to?" He ask curiously.  
"That new ninja from the stone." I reply pretending I had forgotten her name.  
"Oh, well that's cute, she does seem very his type. He did say something about her being cute after you left to chase Ino skirt. Although if he's sending girls dog treats I think we made need to check him into the hospital." A pit of anger rises in my stomach. So Kiba likes Anya, how dare he-. Wait, Akumaru sent the flowers not Kiba. WAIT! Why the fuck do I care! UGHHH!

"Oh, no his mutt sent them to her summoning wolf." I say snapping out of my anger. "I really should go, this is taking up my whole day." He waves goodbye and we promise to meet up at Kiba's later to tease him for listening to a dog. I walk the rest of the way to the field without event when I feel the earth shake under me. I duck down into some bushes and crawl a few feet. The bushes open up and I see Anya training. I conceal my chakra and hide.

**Haha, look at Gaara being all pervey! Well anyway, I think its halaious that Maru has a crush on Fang and that Gaara ended up being a delievery boy. Poor Kiba, getting roped in by a dog to embaress himself. Well read and review.**


	4. Chain

**Your quesions, well most of them will be answered in this section. Keep reading and let me know what you think.**

**Dead line notification.: It is my goal to have this updated every Monday, Wed, and Friday. Prepare yourselves!**

**Anya's POV**  
Left, right, back foot, upper cut, Double fist slam! The earth bent to my will slamming against the water shooting out random jets at me. The waterfall was powerful but not unkind and was willing to follow my request to a tee.

"All this earth quaking is bad for my bones, why not take a break Anya?" The money asked swing from a low hanging branch. "Besides, I'm so unpleasantly BORED!"

"I can't stop, I still have to train even if I'm some place new. It's always been that way and you know that." Niko has been a long time friend in my trouble making acts and shenanigans, but he was so difficult to keep entertained. "And I summoned fuzzy butt over there for you why not talk to him. I block another shot that had twisted it's way past my wall, the waterfall is getting tougher on me.

"Actually, I'm rather bored to, this primate simply has no taste in conversation. And my name is Heni you know that." A slightly oversized rabbit had appeared from behind the tree.

"Then go play in the forest I hate training with you guys, I always feel like I'm going to hurt you." A Stream of water snuck it's way through my defenses and smacks me in the chest knocking me into the river. I swim up the surface to find a laughing rabbit, a monkey rolling on his back, and an otter trying to contain itself. "Chai? When did you get back?" I ask wringing the water out of my coat. My shirt has soaked through and you can see my black lacy bra, its a good thing no one is looking.

"Just about- the time you fell in the river- my lady. BAHAHAHAHAHA!" The otter squealed as it fell on the monkey laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep laughing but I didn't fall the waterfall pushed me. Oh that reminds me," I turn to the waterfall and thank it releasing the jutsu. "Did you at least get those responses sent out to the Hokage?" I have to wait a minute before the otter has regained it's composure.

"Yes, report states, He shall be sending for you to go on a mission at a later date." The otter reports while the other animals still laugh in the background."Also, Congradulations on your win last night."

"Wonderful, you are dismissed. ALL of you! Yeah?" All three disappear in a puff of smoke. I pull off my shirt and hang it on a branch to try allowing my ample chest to be dried by the sun. I don't worry about anyone catching me I had set up a perimeter 200 feet around, unless you are made of dirt, you can't make it across.

I bounce up and down trying to shake loose my muscles when I hear a rustle in the brush. I bite my left ring finger dropping it to the ground, Fang pops out alert but quite, she sensed my chakra as I summoned her and kept very low to the ground. Together we dive behind the bush.

"It's...flowers? And Sake? " I pick up the bouquet and read the tag, "For Fang, a winter beauty in my desert world. -Akamaru?" He face lights up and she grabs the bouquet in her mouth prancing back to the clearing. How odd, I wonder what all this blood is doing back here? Fang said nothing so I'm not too worried. I hope no one got hurt earlier today. I follow Fang back to the clearing and see her lick a bone before chewing it thoughtfully. "So who's Akumaru and why is he sending you flowers, and liquor?"

"Oh he's that dog from last night. The cute white one with brown ears." She said through a mouthful of treat. "This is really good you should try it."

"Um, I think I'll pass," I say looking down at the treats. I love Fang a lot but there is no way I'm eating dog food. I look at the tag again. "How queer, a dog that can write."

"Stupid he didn't write it we don't have thumbs, Kiba must have done it for him." She pops another treat in her mouth,"Hey, can you make me some bowls for this Sake? I'll share, promise."

I chuckle and press my palm to the ground a bowl and a cup rise from the ground. I pour in some sake for both of use and relish the burn as it flows down my throat. "Who's Kiba?"  
"Sigh, your so forgetful, he's the one with the red markings. He's Akumaru's partner."

"Yeah. You mean the cute one? With the hair that falls in his eyes and the sharp teeth?" I ask pointing to her own canines.  
"Yeah that one, now my turn why are you topless?"  
"Oh, I was training and the waterfall pushed me in the river."  
"and, why wasn't I present for this?" She asked and feigned insult that she was left out.

"Niko was here." I point out bluntly. She makes and ugly face just at the mention of his name. They have never really liked each other but one night when we were out drinking he summoned himself and called the Tuishikage on us. It was not pretty and I couldn't see Fang for a month.

"Good answer secondly, last night why did you hand summon me that way? I thought you were in danger." She has lapped up all her Sake and I pour some more for her. I am very proud of my hands, they really are a work of art, it's so sad to hide them in gloves all the time. I trace the black markings and the miniature summoning pattern tattooed into 7 of my fingers. Because of this, I don't have to use any chakra while summoning, my friends are always there.

"I may or may not have been showing off, but I really couldn't use the elements I had already pulled from the bridge without asking and anything else wouldn't have reached it."

"Well I never mind helping out. Hey? What happened to your necklace its not there?" She asks staring at my chest. My hand shoots to the place my necklace hung when I remember the shot of water that the waterfall hit me with. I start to panic but before I can fully freak out an alarm beeps in my head. Fang cock her ear and stands up quickly,

"Someones coming she growls, someone I don't recognize." I brace myself looking for where the first move comes from with my kunai drawn. I fish jumps from the water and I pin it's tail on the bank. Fang jumps over and grabs it in her jaws. She drops it at my feet like a game of fetch. "What an odd-looking fish."

I look down and she's right it looks almost like it were painted then pulled off the paper. A sparkle in its mouth distracts me and I bend down to pick it up. It's my necklace. The fish collapses into a puddle of ink and Fang snarls," INCOMING!" I turn following her head and release my kunai when I see me target. It's a white bird hurdling out of the sky. My kunai lands in its chest and it squawks before exploding into ink. The boy riding on it falls and rolls on to the ground. I take my moment and jump on his chest. Another Kunai is at his heart and Fang's teeth are clamped on his neck.

"I suggest you choose your next words carefully, or they could be your last." I wait for a response and get a chuckle in return. He's cute dark hair and pale skin, not usually how I like them but something about him is attractive. In his kunai pouch instead of the weapons the room is occupied by paint brushes.

"Well if this is the way I die what a great way to go, a pair of breast in my face and a beautiful woman straddling me." I blush when I remember that I was just in my bra, a very see-through lacy bra.  
"I'd try that again if I were you." I growl ignoring my embarrassment.

"It's a message from the Hokage, he warned that you were friendly, but this is pushing it." Hearing that he was sent from Naruto I let him stand and grab my shirt buttoning it up "Damn, there goes a beautiful view. I'm Sai by the way."

He extended his hand and I took it, I want to be mad at his cocky attitude but I can't it was my own fault, I might as well make friends. "I'm Ayna, I guess your the one who made the fish then?"

"Yeah, I also have a few sparrows flying around, your a tough woman to find."  
"Thank you," I say holding up my necklace. "This fell of in the river and your fish managed to swallow it."  
"Oh, well I'm glad," He grabs the necklace and sweeps my hair to the side. I feel his breath on my neck as he fiddles with the clasp. "It suits you." He's quite a charmer this boy, I bet he gets all the ladies. I feel leather nudge my hands. Fang brought me my gloves before he could notice the ink on my hands. I slide them on quickly, "So you had a message for me?"

"Yes, you are to report to the Hokage in an hour for a mission." He pulls out a scroll and draws a beautiful bird. He draws a detailed butterfly next to it. "Ninja art: Ninja beast Scroll" The drawings come to life and the bird grown to the size of the one I shot down earlier. The butterfly floats its' way over and lands on my glove. " Your mission should only take a few hours, but I'm busy tonight. You'll hear from me in a few days and I'll pick you up at 8. Dinner and a walk through the park. It will be nice, huh?"

"Um, yeah? Sure."  
"Good, have fun on your mission." He took off flying toward the village. "What just happened?"

Fang looked up from her bowl of Sake, "My dear you just planned a date."

**OOO things are starting to heat up! And come on we all love Sai. Anyways the next chapter gets exciting and angsty so be ready. I let me know what you think.**


	5. Flight

**Hi welcome back, this is a new chapter involving Anya's first mission as a leaf shinobi, Tada! And I know I have been spelling Gaara's name wrong and sorry I'll fix it in the later chapters as soon as possible. Time for questions and answer (Lots about Fang lately):**

**Kasin610: The whole exchange with fang shows how familiar she is with her summoner, as a matter of fact that's why her call is tattooed on her ring finger!**

** : Fang is a slightly oversized wolf while all (well most) her other instant summons are ment to be smaller.**

**Gaargurl12: His vacation is usually two weeks or so.**

**Princesspasely1: Her hands have the 7 symbols of her summons on her finger tips and intricate patterns that change based on her mood. The words water and earth are tattooed respectively on each hand.**

**Well back to work, send in more questions. I own nothing.**

**Gaara's POV**  
I had gone home and showered cleaning the blood off me. There is just no way, she must have known I was there and was trying to seduce me like all the other girls. I don't mind, she's hot enough but I still want to stay away. I hate to admit it but she seems dangerous, even to me.

The sand I sent of to check on Temari returned as I stepped out of the bathroom clothed in a short towel wrapped around my waist. The sand swirled around my feet and snaked it's way up my body. It gathered on the towel while waiting for my command to report. I nod my head and it slides up my six pack with a tickling sensation. It floats by my ear and whispers the doings of the desert.

The outlands are doing much better and have begun to repopulate, even plant crops, with the new irrigation system in place. Many of the guards are starting to slack off due to the peace we have sustained thus far. I am listening to more useless chatter when I recognize the sound of Temari's voice. I seperate the grains of sand from the rest and command them to continue.

"Gaara, we need you back here. I know you can hear me. I know your on vacation but we have a problem. Kankaro has been asked to wed a daughter of the most successful merchants in the town. Kankaro declined, but the man says unless he hears your say in it he refuses to ship into town. Get here as soon as you can." I wait for more but after a few minutes I begin to hear erotic moaning." Oh, Shikamaru! 3" I insantly command the sand to fall silent and shiver.

I did not need to hear that. I get dressed in a haste for the second time that day and walk to the Hokage's office. Naruto is going to need to find someone who can keep up with me as a body guard, and fast.

I'm waiting in his office thinking of how much trouble my brother has caused me, when Naruto looks up. We had sent Sai to rush the message to my bodyguard, he flies in the window and reports mission complete. He's ginning ear to ear, a very unsettling sight coming from the ex-anbu black ops agent.

"Sai, why are you so happy?" Nartuo asks after completing the paperwork.  
"I have a date with the new girl, Anya." He smiles his wicked smile and I feel he heat of anger rise in my throat. "You can leave Sai, mission complete." Naruto mumbles through clenched teeth, I wonder what's wrong with him.

It's not a minute more before Anya comes crashing through the window, breaking the glass and landing on her feet. She has since returned to clothing and I am much more content to see her in this state, maybe. She must be running a message to Naruto.

"Oi, Hokage, what did you need?" She says brushing an invisible amount of dirt from her microscopic skirt. She bites her lip waiting for Naruto to finish writing something down. It's so cute. No stop it self! She's bad news.

"You know the way you always come crashing into a room, you remind me of someone but can't think of who." I look at Naruto, waiting for him to realize it's him, but he just shrugs and continues, Baka.

"This is the Kazekage, Gaara of the sand. I don't believe you have met formally but he was at your match with Ino."

I'm shocked as she turns to greet me and bows,"It's an honor to meet you Kazekage-sama." I nod and show no emotion on face. Naruto asked if she had been busy, but she said she was just training. I could testify to that but I keep my mouth shut, I don't define bouncing around naked training. "What is my mission Hokage-sama?"

"Ah yes, you will be escorting Gaara here back to the sand, but he must be back by sundown we have an important "dinner" to attend." Mentally I'm screaming a Naruto for choosing this girl, besides she'll only fall behind.

"Naruto," She says it calmly but I can feel the anger radiating from her body. No, she defiantly does not like me. "why not have Sai go with him, I'm sure he's much more acquainted with the terrain than I." I move to second the motion but before I can say a word Naruto responds.

"I would but Sai's birds, dry up in the sun, your the next best choice for this mission." She wants to argue but remembers I'm in the room. "Of course, we'll depart immediately on Pocki." She jumps out the now shattered window onto the roof. She drops her left pink to the floor and a large puff of smoke is blown by a gust, followed by a large screech. A large Sparrowhawk lands on the edge of the roof regarding Anya while she moves over to stroke his brest feathers. "Pocki, we will be escorting the Kazekage to the sand and returning soon as possible."

"Sigh, I was just in the middle of a great dream to, I had found a river with more fish than water and I was gorging myself." The birds voice is deep but not unpleasant his eyes dart over me and onto Naruto. "Naruto boy! I haven't seen you since the Festival of the Toad! I see you are Hokage now, Jaryiah must be so proud."

Naruto's face falls, his deceased sensi is never a topic I have brought up with him. "Hello again Pocki, I'm sad to inform you that my master had died in the field of battle a few years ago."

The bird shakes his head, "That is a great lost, when I return we shall have a day of mourning." Naruto smiles up at the brown bird appreciation in his eyes. "You should depart, do you understand all the details of this mission?"

"Yes I have pulled them all from Anya. Let's take to the air." I start to call my sand up but both of the figures just stare at me. "What?" I ask figuring something must be wrong. It's Anya who answers me first, "We will be taking Pocki, you can't keep up and it will take all day to get to your village that way." I start to protest but I look at Naruto to find him shaking his head.

"Well then we should be going." She mounts the bird, hopping into a saddle that is strapped to his back. I find I have no choice but to climb on behind her. With not other palce to rest my hands I set them on her waist, how humiliating. A flutter tickles my nose and I look up to see a black and white butterfly resting in her hair. I try to blow it off but it stubbornly remains stuck.

"Sorry, Sai drew that for me, it won't leave my side." I feel the burn of anger return to the pit of my stomach.

"You should be careful with that boy, he's a bit of a ladies man." Naruto warns.

"I can take pleantly care of myself, in fact, in case he neglected to mention, I shot his bird out of the sky earlier." The Sparrowhawk refuses to wait any longer and dives off the building quickly floating up in a thermal draft. I look back at Naruto waving and look at my new escort. Her eyes are closed and her hand rest on the birds neck. She nods her head and the bird glides over the city.

"We aren't moving that fast, at this pace we'll never make it by sun down." The bird climbs higher and higher and were coming up on the village's wall. "Just hold on it's going to get a little rough, Pocki is a little feisty today." I sigh but tighten my grip on the onyx haired beauties hip. The idea of it is kind of erotic, and I feel my pants tighten. No matter what I tell my body it just chooses to ignore me. I uncomfortably arrange myself in a way so that she will not notice, it would make the ride very awkward.

"Okay, this should be far enough, Pocki you can go now." I feel her muscles tense and I instinctivly do the same. The bird caws and beats it's powerful wings, sending us rocketing upward. I have a chance to look back and see trees with their leaves blow completely off before we break the cloud cover. She shoot forward the ground racing before us and I feel my sand cry as is fails to keep up. We bank side to side darting up and down with the currents, it all feels like a really rough river ride and I start to get sick to my stomach. Pocki, loops and I almost lose my grip on Anya but clamp on like a vice.

"Pocki, slow down, I need to check where we're at." The bird protest but slows to a coast at a manageable speed. My hair is blown back and I struggle to breathe. "Well the rest is up to you it all looks the same to me."

Confused I look down in surprise to discover that we are floating over sand the forest of Kohona a speck in the distance. At this speed it will only take ten minutes to get from one land to the other. My sands from the leaf are still far behind but the desert greets me, giddy with my return. "The sand lies to the west its about a 4 day walk from here." I try to recover all dignity as I release my death like grip on the girl. But she doesn't fall for it.

"Okay, so a 5 minute ride got it, try not to break my hip bone this time." I'm ready to shoot back a retort but before I can say a thing were shooting through the air again, an insane grin on her face.  
The sand comes into view and she slows but not by much, I hear a call of alarm and a fireball trails past the bird. It screeches and twist on its side. "Why are they firing, are you really that awful?" She shouted over the wind. "I'm not expected for at least a day." I reply as rock of earth is fired at us Pocki ducking down. "Can't you make it stop?" Again i turn to reply but she swears as a lightening wrapped fireball is fired straight for us. "Pocki, infernal gust!" The bird hovers then beats his wings shooting a gust of super charged air the overheated sphere exploding mid-air. I see Kin and Rin have been practicing. Out of nowhere a gust of wind sends us tumbling and I very nearly fall of the damn bird.

Fuck, it's Temari. Okay this has gone on long enough. "Fly us lower, graze the sand." To my surprise we drop instantly leveling less than two inches above the sand. Eager to perform my command the sand jumps swirling around me. A giant wall rises up above the city gates and calls of a cease-fire rings out over the desert. Anya shoots upward heading for the wall, no way in hell I'm going to be seen holding on to a girl for support. I pull some more sand to my feet commanding it to cement to the saddle. She shoots through the sand pulling back the rearing bird as we hover above my people.

**So what do you think? I bet Gaara will think again before flying air Anya. Well read and review as to when the lemon comes, I will write it when asked but otherwise it wont be until around chapter 8 or 9.**


	6. Home

**Okay new setting, were in the sand now and both of our spunky yet lovable heroes just nearly got shot out of the sky. What is there to do? Read and find out. I own nothing.**

Gaara's POV

The beast hovered for a moment unsure if it was safe to land. I tilt my head to the side and all ninja in the area scramble to get out of the large Sparrowhawks way. We land with a genteel thud and I release the sand holding me in place.

"Gaara!" My sister greets me and bows her head. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another day, how did you get here so fast?"

"Temari, this is the new leaf shinobi, Anya of the stone." Anya has dismounted Pocki and is carefully running her hands through his feathers inspecting for damage. She looks over and nods.

"I see. " Temari's facial expression steels as she examines the young girl. After labeling her as an ally she looks at me cheery-eyed. "So Gaara, why didn't you let us know it was you earlier we could have stopped shooting."

Anya stops brushing Pocki but I ignore her, stupid girl. "The sands tell me that we have been slacking off in defense and I won't have that. This just proves if were under aerial attack we can't defend ourselves properly. I do not want a repeat of Dederia" I hear foot steps behind me. "WHAT THE HELL!" I turn into a hard punch and I feel the bone crack as the fist connects to my cheek. All the ninja move to defend me but I raise my hand and they freeze.

"You could have stopped them? Then why the hell didn't you? You could have hurt Pocki he already has some singed feathers!" Temari looks at me to answer as the other shinobi move to give more privacy to the conversation.

"As I said we needed to see how my people would react." This girl really has a hot head; it's so different from her fight with Ino. "Besides if her were to get hurt who cares, it's only a summoning animal, you have more than one, and the sand would have caught us." She lunges for me but Temari intercepts her; plead for the girl to calm down.

"Gaara there is a file on your desk I think you should look at." I stroll away as Pocki caws angrily obviously becoming antsy from his handler. She should do a better job training him.

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I AM CALM! IT'S THAT BASTARD YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!" I'll leave her to Temari, this sounds like a women problem. In no time at all I make it to my office and up to my desk. I sign some papers and meet with the merchant to explain my full backing of my brother's choice. After a few hours I can no longer resist the temptation to open the unmarked folder Temari left for me.

"Gaara, here is the information you had requested. This is the most we have but I will keep digging. Don't forget to eat lunch. –Temari" The sticky note on the first page covers the writing so I pull it off and read.

_Name: Anya (last name unknown)_

_Classification: Jonine _

_ Age: 18, birth date unknown_

Hm a Jonine at such a young age, impressive.

_Homeland: Village hidden in the Ebbs _

_Previous residence: Village Hidden in the Ebbs, Hidden Mist, Land of Waves, Hidden Rain, Hidden stone_

_ Chakra: Wind (Note: Reports of power over earth and water have been recorded but every examination by a medical ninja claims only wind nature. Will look into futher.)_

_ Skills: Summoning, has been reported with up to 7 Summoning animal. Mouse, Wolf, Sparrowhawk, monkey, rabbit, turtle, and otter. Often found to be very protective of these animals._

_ Secondary skills: Sealing Jutsu sealed the eight-tails when only 13._

_History: Found living wild at age 7 in the ruins of the Hidden Ebbs after the Third Great Ninja War. Party from the Hidden mist dispatched to explore terrain found her and tried to subdue. Called a white wolf known as Fang up and took out most of the group before a knock out gas could be released. Has been passed from many villages onto others. Settled longest in the Hidden Stone, residing with the Tuckikage and his grand children. Transferred to leaf recently._

_ Social: Has never had many friends but has always completed missions with commerads intact. Summons her partners and prefers spending time with them but no one knows why. _

_ Strengths: Animals have a strong bond and some can be dispatched without use of charka. Often can fight in a squad or alone. First known ninja to enter so many species in a pact, powerful chakra control, speed._

_ Weaknesses: Protective of summoning animals, lacks upper body strength, anti-social, subject to temper._

I agree with the temper part, and the protective part. However, I find it hard to believe that she had entered a pact at the age of 7; genien can't even have weapons until age 12. There are a lot of strange things about this girl. I turn the page to read on but find no more information. How is it that we have so little information on a girl who has been to so many different lands? With nothing else to do and it being only lunch I decide while I'm here I should do some paper work.

The sun will set in a few minutes and I call my sand to have it search for Anya. It leads the way as I stroll through my village, taking in the prosperity of my people. Ever since the peace with the leaf, we have been able to devote more time to helping develop farming techniques and care of the people.

I reach the wall and see a fireball shoot into the sky. I instantly call the sand under me and demand it to carry me to the top. I jump off and see another stream of fire bursting from one of the guards, I brace myself for a fight. A blur of brown and black glides under the flame and shoots back into the sky. A ninja follows with a stream of water firing straight for the target but it twists and hovers in an updraft. I look to see Anya on Pocki both out of breath whit my ninja attacking them.

I'm stunned into silence but it is broken by Temari, flying in on her fan. "Second moon!" She shoots a powerful gust of wind with the two just barly avoiding it. "ENOUGH!" I shout and the sand bellow us quivers with my anger. Everyone freezes as Anya flies in out of breath on Pocki. "What is all of this! She is a leaf shinobi an ally of the Sand and your shooting her down? What would happen if she got hurt?" I shout as the sand starts to swirl. The anger makes my eyes flash white as everyone cowers away even my own sister. What would happen if she got hurt? I imagine the last attack hitting her and her unconscious body plummeting to the sand. A new wave of anger courses through my veins and the ninja again leave giving us space.

"Oi, that's so cute, yeah?" I look over to see Anya who it seems have recovered her breath. "Excuse me?" I ask confused, she seems very amused for someone who was nearly shot out of the sky.

"I wasn't under attack, after Temari had calmed me down she had started to lecture the guard about how to defend the wall. I kindly volenteered to show them where the updrafts were, and how to aim for a moving target. I'll admit that it had gotten a little rough but everything was perfectly under control." She stood there with a smug look on her face and I feel like an idiot. "Yeah, little brother, it was just a bit of fun, you should lighten up." Chimed in Kankaro.

"Kankaro, when did you get here?" I ask, he was on a mission and supposed to check in first thing. "Um, a little while ago. I was on my way to your office but got distracted by this beautiful young lady." He shoots a look at Anya and she blushes. I feel the anger rise in my stomach again, but push it down.

"I see, well unfortunately you'll have to report to Temari because I must get back to the leaf." I look at Anya and she nods jumping on Pocki. As we get ready to depart a group of out of breath kids run up to the bird petting it like a dog.

"We were watching it from the ground!"

"That was so cool!"

"I want to become a ninja too!"

"Everything was all explody!"

"You'll come back and visit bird lady won't you?"

Anya laugh and nods, ushering the children away as I jump on the bird again. It's so odd she's inspiring the children of the village to become ninja, we usually only have one or two a year in the academy. She waves goodbye as we take off the children still calling out.

**Well that's the end for now; I'm doing this at school so until I get a computer the due dates on these are going to drop. Sorry I'll get as much up as I can. Read and review! Be sure to send in your questions.**

**Hearts,**

**OM**


	7. No Title

**Hey its third person this time so I'll be jumping in Gaara's head kind of but it's not from his point of view. I am however awful with switching point of view so sorry if I mess up. Okay here we go. Read don't own it. Also thanks new followers/ favorites, I'll try to keep up to date for you.**

**Omniscient POV**

The ride home was rather uneventful as the dry and bleached sand yet again became the soft green of the lush forest. Anya flew on admiring the life of her new home and how the bright green darkened in contrast to the beautiful sunset. Gaara however, couldn't resist looking at Anya. Her dark hair shadowed against the glow of the sun, the spark in her chocolate eyes as she looked down upon the land of fire. She has lived here for so little time, yet the look of love she has makes it seem like she has lived here her whole life. He shakes his head trying to lose the thoughts, he knows nothing about this girl and apparently no one else does. He needs to stay away.

Almost out of his control his hand slides from her waist up to her chest. The bird lurched as his master panicked. Gaara had pulled closer to keep from falling off. He breathed on her neck, as she turned her head away. "Kazekage, what are you doing?" Her breath hitches as his lips brush the sensitive skin of her neck. "You look so beautiful, I just can't help myself." He moves his hand down to the bottom of her shirt and plays with the bare strip of her stomach. Her pulse picks up and he begins to move his hand further.

The bird chooses this moment to slam into an up draft and barrel rolls to the side, very nearly throwing the red-haired boy his back. Garaa curses under his breath and tryst to regain the mood. He has decided," _I'll have this girl as a conquest, then I'll leave her like all the rest."_

He tries to pull himself closer but the girl shakes and extends her arm out to point. The fur trimmed edges float in the wind as his eyes follow her gesture. "Look, we're back." The city glows in the evening sunset as they glide toward the Hokage's office.

Pocki lands gracefully outside the office to where Naruto is waiting. We dismount and I move to converse with my old friend but instead I find a sandwich in my hand. "Feed this to Pocki, it's his favorite." She walks away without another word and enters the office with Naruto. The bird eyes me hungrily as I walk over the red tiled building.

I rip off a piece and toss it to his watching the bird's beak snap shut before swallowing. "Thank you, I think you're the only one who has never thrown it on the ground. I'm not a chicken you know." I'm shocked when I hear the animal talk before remembering how he got here.

"Ah, well you have been quite most of the ride." I state factually a throw another piece. "I don't need to speak; Anya and I can read each others thought with just a touch, always could, ever since I was a chick." The bird chews thoughtfully in silence for a while before turning to me. "So when do you intend on telling her?"

I toss another piece and look out at the village contemplating. "Tell who what?"

"Don't be stupid fledgling, Anya. I know you have feeling for her." His answer shocks me and I instantly open my mouth to deny it but I can't of course he would know we were on his back. "I shall sleep with her and everything will be fixed, then everything will go back to normal, she'll even fit in more."

I'm happy with my answer but the bird chuckles to itself. I send it a questioning look. "You think that's all it is Baka? Just a little lust you can make go away? You have a lot of growing up to do." The bird swallows the last piece of the sandwich as both of the figure return to the roof.

"Nice job Anya, I have already transferred the funds to your account. You're dismiss-"He is cut off as the butterfly that has remained studded into her hair flutters off. She seems entranced as the bug floats in the air. Naruto pulls out a piece of paper and Anya cries out as the beautiful creature dive bombs on to the page, exploding into words. "Dismissed."

He hands the letter to her as she nods her head then turns toward the letter. Her eyes focus as a blush creeps up her cheeks. As soon as she's done the ink jumps off the page and onto the birds saddle, leaving a tracing of the past butterfly. "Oi! No way I'm flying with that on me, I am not a hen."

She chuckles at the bird and places her hand on his neck, closes her eyes. I feel left out as I realize they're having a conversation. She pulls away and the bird nods, "Good for you, chicky. I should be going now."

"Of course, have a nice night Pocki." She grins as he disappears with a puff of smoke. When it clears Fang stands in his place. "The bird told me on his way home, I came simply because I know you'll need my help." The wolf smirks as Anya sighs. "Have a nice night Kazekage." She bounds off hopping from one roof to the other. "Hm, how interesting, I'll remember you." The wolf remarks sniffing me before following her leaving me standing on the roof alone.

I jump down to the entrance ready to head to bed for some much needed rest. As soon as I open the door Kiba barrels into me knocking me over. "Finally Maru, I was starting to think you had lost your touch." The dog noses me on the hand that touched Fang and growls. "Don't worry mutt, she's too furry for me." He barks and wags his tail as I pet his head.

"What a drag, I thought we'd never find you. It's time to go." I sigh but he's right, the three of us have patrolled the village every day since I got here. I nod before heading up to change. I strip out of my professional clothes, ready for a pair of fresh pants and a tee-shirt after two days and an Ino in them. I grab a pair of thick black cloth pants and slide on a tight red shirt with stripes. Ah, another night of women, drinking and friends. I love vacation.

We're walking down the street almost done with rounds. I was pretty slow tonight, only a toy stuck in a tree and a lost fishing pole. Kiba himself jumped in to get it for the crying girl so she wouldn't get in trouble. He has removed his shirt and jacket and slung them over his shoulder. As we walk down the road old sex toys try to catch my eye. When I ignore them they focus on Kiba, sluts. For the first time since I've met him he ignored the looks and brushed off the girls brave enough to come up to him.

Akumaru, stops in front of us and barks. Kiba sniffs the air and smiles. "I'm in the mood for some ramen, anyone else up for it?" Shikamaru thinks about it and nods. My stomach growls and agrees. We head off and Kiba skips ahead in quite a good mood. Shikamaru and I wonder what it could be as he enters the shop and freezes. We exchange looks and push the cloth out of the way. Once my eyes adjust to the light, I feel rage burn in my blood. Anya is sitting with Sai holding hands, making it obvious there on a date. Sai slides his hand to her cheek and leans in.

**AHHHHH dun dun dun duh! That was fun . We'll see how it turns out next chapter. Tee hee hee. Oh, I got kind of distracted halfway through and so this ended up flowing into the next chapter. Review and let me know if I made any mistakes. Also next chapter is over 2k leaning toward 2.5 to 3 should I split it up and post it all at once or does anyone mind long chapters.**


	8. Discoveries

**I know I've spent a lot of time in Gaara's head I just didn't want you thinking he's a total ass, which he is. Well enjoy the date. Oh careful we're doing a mini flash back at the beginning. Read and review own nothing.**

Kiteria:you are quite right Kiba can sensev everything Akumaru does. ;)

Anya's POV

"I feel ridiculous." I pull the hem of my cotton dress I haven't worn it since the Mizukage's inauguration. I was only 12 and it was the first time I stayed there since they found me. She called me back to inspect my skills being as how they found me first. Jokes on her she got stuck with me since the village in the waves didn't want me anymore.

"Nonsense you look beautiful." Fang had pulled this for me, but personally I think it's much too short. Another lock of my wavy float past my headband. I'm not sure where Fang got these heels but I do like them. The dark blue bring out my….what did she say, those yum-alious legs.

The walk to the Ramen shop is short but a million things are going through my head, mostly about ramen, but a few about the Kazekage. What was he thinking pulling that on the way home, I'm not one of the girls from around here? He seems like he's more trouble than he's worth anyway. Before I know it we're at the ramen shop and Fang is ordering sake for herself. I nod to the guy to let him know it's on me. I look around for an empty seat and find a booth on the far end.

I walk over and wait for the strange boy. The man brings over the bottle fang following behind whining. "Here's some booze for your…wolf?"

"Wolf. Thank you and I'm waiting for a friend, if he comes in could you let him know it's me? "

"Of course a pretty thing like you are out for a date. Who are you waiting for Kiba I'm guessing? He gets a lot of the ladies now and something tells me he would just love your pooch there." Fang growls warningly, "Wolf, and actually no I'm waiting for Sai."

"Sai? He usually doesn't go on dates, usually doesn't need to. Keep him on his toes young lady." The man walks away to take an order. I'm playing with my head band when I feel hands wrap around my waist. Instinctively I throw back my elbow, feeling it connect. "Ow."

"Oh shit! Sai I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people touching me." I grab a napkin to stop the bleeding and he just waves me off. "Don't worry, I was going to have one in a few seconds, you look amazing." I blush but help fix him up anyway.

"So I thought you were busy for the next few days, what happened?" I have finally got the bleeding to stop and motioning to the man we're ready to order. Fang has sulked off into a corner. "Well, I decide you we're more important." I must have given him a skeptical look." Okay, okay Naruto called my mission off a little before sunset, said I had one chance, one chance."

"Oh he's just protective." He shoots me an odd look and I elaborate. "Oh, um I'm a very important pawn in a treaty between the nations. Yeah." He nods and puts in our order, as I smile at him knowing just what I want. The man walks away to make the best ramen in the nation, and I'm pretty well traveled. I take a close look at Sai, he's wearing dark black pants a purple sweater. He's so pale that it's attractive and his dark hair still has a spot of blood in it. I wonder what he was doing. The food pops up after a little small talk.

I start to dig in right away when he decides to ask a question. "So my dear, are you a virgin?" I nearly choke as my eyes widen to twice their normal size."Ha-ha, you don't have to tell me you know." I manage to swallow and regain my breath.

"No it's okay, actually I'm not but I'm not very, uh experienced with that kind of stuff." He nods like he understand and motions for me to continue. "Well uh one night my best friend snuck into my room and told me he loved me but he was leaving and not coming back. I didn't want to lose him and one thing led to another. He stayed but in the morning he still had to leave. He woke me up but he still left." Sai waits but I bite my lip refusing to cry. "Then he died. The end."

I'm shocked as Sai grips my gloved hand, "I know what it's like, I lost my brother. In fact, it was me who was supposed to kill him." I'm shocked by his statement and my eyes start to water for him. "But, in reality he died by his own hand, he was very sick and didn't want me to carry the burden of killing him in cold blood." I nod finding it so odd to find someone else like me, someone who understands. What it's like to be alone. "You know it's weird I have never told anyone about this before, your quite easy to talk to. That's quite a dangerous skillyou know." He smiles a fake smile, one I have seen a million times in my own mirror.

"Yeah, I feel the same, it's kind of nice not to be alone anymore, it's usually just me and my friends." He pauses then looks at Fang. "You mean like the wolf, and rabbit?" I nod wondering how he had seen Heni. "You can summon so many because of the tattoos on your hands right? I pull away at the mention of my hands. He's trying to hurt me I have to get away. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me, take it from another art ninja I get it."

"So how did you know?" I ask genuinely curious. Not many people have seen my hands and even in my battle with Ino he wasn't there. Very few have been close enough while I wear gloves to see the details. "I told you I'm like you, I watch."

"So promise you won't tell anyone?" I ask he brushes his hand softly against my cheek pulling me closer. "Kill me if I do, just don't tell mine."

"Sweetheart!" Fang barks from the corner as she runs up to a group of guys. It's the same three as before, Kiba looks pissed at his dog and slightly sulky, Gaara just lookslike Gaara (scary) , and the other one just leans against the wall looking bored. The pups are happily reunited and run out in to the street to god know where. "Hey there guys, did you want to watch?"

All three boys' expression change to shock at his statement. I, of course, start laughing hysterically and very nearly topple the table. Sai looks around confused, "Geeze guys, why are you staring at me like that? Did I spill on myself? " Soooo funny- my stomach-can't breathe!

"Hey, what's all the noise about? Oh hi Garra-kunnnnnn." I regain my composer and look at the new arrivals. It's Ino, Sakura, and some girl I haven't seen before. "What are you doing here, An-blah." She snickers at her own joke but no one else does. Sakura pushes her out of the way and walks up to me and Sai.

"Hi, my name is Sakura. Sai next time tell me you have a date! Wow, those shoes really look great on you I'm glad they fit." I look down remembering how Fang came home with a random pair. "Yeah, so she borrowed these from you! Well thanks she told me they make my legs look nice but I just like the color. " I stand to shake her hand and every guy's eyes shoot to my legs with me instantly regretting what I said. I do notice Ino hiking up her skirt trying to beat the two extra inches I have but no one seems to notice.

"Yes they are rather long; however I do think they'd look better in my bed." Sai says encouragingly and I laugh again. Oh, no back to the angry looks. Ino huffs and walks over to the dark boy and slips into his lap. "So honey, about that night a few weeks ago, it was fun we should do it again sometime." Her voice is what, I think, people may call sultry but to me it just sounds like a pissed off cockroach.

"Oh, I've just been busy; beautiful Ms. Anya here has been taking up a lot of time, at least thinking time."

"Well that's not a good reason, we should try again tonight." She offers suggestively. "I could slip out of this in a heartbeat you know." She whispers in his ear but purposely makes it loud enough that the entire restaurant can hear.

"No thanks Ino, last time anything happened I just slipped out of you. You really should have stayed a beautiful young flower like Anya here. Well for now anyway."

He winks at me and pushes a rather upset Ino off and strolls over to me taking my hand and kissing it over my glove. I'm stifling a laugh that I know would just make everyone more pissed. "You have such lovely hands, and you're talented with them. Next time you should be in a place where I can see." I feel the anger in the room go from a 6 to a 12 as I blush and the emo child strolls away.

"Well…. That was um, Sai as you know, don't take the things he says to heart he was raised with no understanding except to kill. Let's meet everyone else, you know Ino." She motions to the girl sulking in the shadows who shoots a look of pure hate at me. "Erm, don't mind her she has been my friend since childhood, she's generally a good person. This is TenTen she's a weapon's specialist." The girl shakes my hand enthusiastically and sends a genuine smile my way and I return it.

"I love your hair, is it naturally that texture and color?" She ask eyeing my hair enviously. "Actually it is, but I went through a dye phase and I'm quite good if you feel like a change." She nods and exchanges addresses promising to let me know when she's free.

"Well, these are the boys, Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru." Sakura says cheerfully. None intend their hand and I just curtsy awkwardly. "Thought I was done with you for the day, Kazekage." I laugh at the look on Ino's face at disrespecting her man. The girl hates me and always will, I don't care. "And Kiba is it? Your Akumaru has taken quite a shine to Fang. She got um, the token, from him. I was very sweet of you to help. Yeah." Everyone except Sakura and Gaara looks confused but Kiba just blushes. "Lastly, Shikamaru, I haven't met you but I sure am glad to have met you. Your analytical skills are known as well as your name. I would love to have your help with training in case you ever have a day to waste." He nods and smiles shocking everyone. I guess work is out of character for this kid.

There is an awkward silence in the hall and Ino snakes her way up to Gaara, whispering in his ear, but he just looks bored. The silence is broken by a glowing object shooting into the store. Everyone instinctively ducks except for me who reaches up to catch it. "Calm down it's a particle message from the Tushikage. I open my palm to see everyone examine the small translucent cube.

They all jump back and I snicker as the box begins to speak. "Requesting Anya of the Ston- er Leaf." The voice is deep and scratchy. "I am Anya, I accept this message. Excuse me I need to take this. "I walk outside the shop so I don't disturb anyone anymore but they all follow me anyway. The screen pops up and I see gramps sitting at his desk with some old papers in the background.

"Well, Anya glad to see you have made some friends." He laughs and I notice everyone is crammed over my shoulder to see the fast way of communication. He sends reflective partials every millisecond each carrying a new image then shoots them to where ever he wants the message. "Yes, we were in the middle of a very stimulating conversation. Well gramps what did you need?"

"Oh, I just wanted to do a quick check on you make sure you were behaving yourself for the Hokage." He is pushed out of the way and a young girl wearing traditional stone clothing pops on the screen. She is the Tuchikage's granddaughter and one of my few human friends. "Hey is that Anya? Anya where have you been? I haven't so much as got a sparrowhawk from you."

"Sorry, I have been a bit busy; actually I was on a date tonight." She looks shocked and pretends to faint.

"Oh so which one of you lucky boys back there took our young Uzumaki on a date eh?" I move to answer her when my brain processes what she said. Instantly I close the portal hoping no one noticed. No such luck.

**Haha Sai! Sorry it's so long, its split in two actually.**

**Hearts,**

**OM**


	9. Chase

**Hey and welcome back, this chapter is kind of cool. You get to meet Anya's summons, all of them. I'll go into more detail on them later but this should suffice for now. Okay read and review.**

Anya's PoV

"I knew it I knew you were hiding something!" Ino yells from behind the wall of people. "So sent to win over our Hokage under a fake name and take home all our top secret information, huh?" She pushes her way to the front of the wall. "You know this has been fun, but I'm sure I'm needed elsewhere."

I turn and bolt unsurprised when they follow me. Fang joins my side asking what happened. I pat her head and as the memories transfer she nods. Okay here we go! I rip off my gloves tossing them away. I slice my thumb on one of Fangs razor sharp teeth. I run it across all my other tattooed finger and slam it into the ground while I flip. "Secret Ninja art: Battalion!" All of my friends poof into the crowded area armored and ready to fight.

"Finally some action!" The pink rabbit shouts running along Fang. "No injuries, sorry Heni. I need some cover though! You're on demolition duty. " The cute little rabbit smiles and veers off. "Teci, Natsa!" The mouse and horse look up at me ready to receive orders. Teci, you take the left and Natsa the right." The small mouse squeaks and makes it's way to the far side of the group. The flaming horse shoots ahead to the destination slowly letting her flames extinguish. "Niko, Pocki, you take the roofs and do NOT let them see you before we transform got it! Chia you go down to the river and Fang cover our scent and take off! Is everyone ready? Heni, fire power!"

An object falls to the ground in front of us. A small carrot lies in the middle of the path, before we jump it. Right on time, you see the small vegetable explode into a sea of smoke.

Fang jumps and shakes, her fur raining down like snow. The paths veer off and everyone starts to move out."Secret Ninja art: Summon clone!" All split off from me taking different paths. The smoke has cleared by now but there is no way to tell which ones me.

Kiba's POV

Damn it Maru, I need your help where are you? He barks at my side, finally. "Okay go boy find her." He barks and shoots diagonal heading towards the training field. I see Anya jumping the roofs in front of us before she drops down low to the ground firing ahead faster. Two can play that game. "Ninja art: Man beast clone." We pick up speed and manage to catch up when we shoot out onto training field six. I turn and launch myself ready to pin the girl to the ground when Maru crashes into my side.

"So you knew all along huh?" he trots up and licks her face. "Well guess I succeeded then, sexy." She looks up and has Yellow eyes glaring into me. The Jutsu is released and Fang jumps out of the smoke nuzzling against Akumaru. Damn it dog.

Shikamaru's POV

What a drag, why am I even bothering to chase this girl, everyone knows what Ino said was a lie. I just want to go home and go to sleep. I follow her to the river getting splashed as she jumps in. Her body shoots through the water like an otter's would. I freeze realizing I have been caught in a trick. Maybe I could get this girl to discuss some new strategies with me. With that thought I return home to day dream about Temari.

TenTen's POV

"Wait, Anya! I'm not mad I just want to know what time to come over tomorrow." I try vainly to keep up but Anya is slipping through small cracks in the walls and gates. Wow I give up! I sit on a crate and Anya returns through one of the crack. Well, it looks like her, at least. Except she has a cute button nose and whiskers. "You aren't a threat…Anya said meet her at 9:30." The girl poofs into a mouse then scurries away. What an odd day.

Sakura's POV

Shit, Ino and her big mouth. I mean, yeah this is big, but now we all know why she was transferred into the leaf. This girl is crazy she's jumping huge gaps I barely make across when I shoot out the chakra from my feet. I swear she has to be flying; I grab a paralysis needel from my pack tossing it to the figure in front of me. If she keeps this up she's going to get hurt. The mark hits as she lands and she crumbles to the ground. I catch up and see black feathers woven in her hair. I move to flip her over when a puff of smoke explodes into the air. "Hey Ugly, what did you do to me!" In her place is a large Sparrowhawk with it's wings folded out. "What did you just say?"

Ino's POV

This bitch is going to get it for stealing my spotlight! The girl is nimble I'll give her that she swings from roof to roof hanging on poles and branches. She's almost too fast for me but I send out my mind possesion Jutsu. I enter the mind of my target ready to drag her away for questioning. "Hey Niko, you Okay up there? " I look down to see a white rabbit with a collar and big blue eyes staring at me. He's carrying a grenade shaped like a carrot. "Um… where am I?"

"Oh mind brats well, my dear you hit the wrong target. The rabbit pulls the pin and I manage to slip out with only a few burns. Fuck.

Gaara's POV

The sand drifts me over the streets and I find her sitting on a bridge on the outside of town. She's standing on the railing looking up at the moon. I can't help but think maybe the bird is right, maybe I do feel something, but it's only lust. I really have no reason to blame myself, with someone so exotic I have to enjoy the fruits don't I.

"Tag, you're it." I drift down next to her brushing my hand against her arm. "Yeah, so how did you figure it out so fast?" I join her on the rail, her dress flows in the wind and has become dirty, soiled from a single handprint pressed into the side. The way she moves in the sun makes her seem like a queen but the moonlight makes her look like an avenging goddess. Yeah, defiantly screwing this chick.

"I picked the easy one, when I had separated she had already burst into flame." She nods softly, "Sorry that's Natsa she's new and is having issues adapting to the human world." I hate small talk but I need it to find out what the quickest way to get this girl in my bed is.

"Where is she from, flaming black horses aren't that common around here." She remains silent and I reach out and grab her hand. She flinches but doesn't pull away. I flip it and I am honestly amazed at the intricate designs carved into her hand. Her ring finger has "Fang" above a small character meaning heart. Her thumb has Pocki and the word air beneath. Both designs trail down, the wolf with paws and the bird with swirls of wind, to the center of her palm. Marking the middle is a large print of the word water.

Her skin is soft but I drop her hand grabbing the other. She turns to face me and studies me as I read from right to left. Pinky, Heni with luck under it, the trail is made of leaves. The ring finger is still red and new but Nasta can be made out with wild tattooed under hers, flames connect the trail. The middle is Chia with water underneath it, waves make the trail. Teci, small, a paved path. Lastly there is Niko on her thumb, like Fang's this one is not as smooth as the rest, under it is sense with a trail of flowers leading to the bottom. All of these connect to the word earth centered in the palm of her hand.

"So how does this work then?" I wait patiently for an answer not expecting one as she jumps to the bank. I prepare for her to run but she just sits in the shallows with her hands facing downward, her white dress soaking through as the water washes away the dirt and blood. "Secret Ninja Art: Manipulation." Her hands glow and the water slowly encases her in a bubble. Her long hair flows outward swishing softly in an invisible current. The ground rises and cradles the bubble without popping it. She suddenly shoots up the ground sitting on the rising pillar as the water shatters, twisting its way down the rock. "Chilling wind." She blows softly around her and the water freezes into sparkling ice making a shining pedestal. She looks down at me, he dress completely see through and the moon glowing brilliantly behind her.

"Well, will you run and tell the others what a freak I am? How I'm worse than a Kekei-genki and am a danger to this village? Or will you just try to kill me like the rest?" She says this not in spite or in fear but closer to a fact. No sadness tinges the statement just cold reality. "No, I just want to know how you did it."

She sighs, slowly sinking back to the ground and resoilidifying the water. I try hard to keep from staring at her braless breast and the white lace underwear she has underneath. She makes the sign for release and everything is returned to normal. "It's simple, I ask to borrow the ground or water and if it agrees I simply seal it with my Manipulation."

"And if not?" She looks down at the ground apologetically. "If it's a life or death situation I force it, but usually once I release it I can never use it again. Since this spot wasn't damaged too much it forgave me." She looks up at me.

"You talk about it as if it were alive." I feel myself grow hard as she presses her thinly clad chest against me and whispers in my ear. "Everything is alive. Am I crazy now?" For once I understand something this girl means. My sand is alive it move and breaths with the desert worrying about me and eager to please. At thought of it a figure of me is grown from the sand. I shiver at the loss of warmth as she backs away from me to inspect my creation. "Interesting, although this is not manipulation, you were born with this connection to the earth…You housed Shikaku. Yeah?"

I nod and the sand melts away drifting in the wind. "How strange, that you have lost your demon, they are very hard to remove without destroying." She leans against the railing staring into the night sky. I don't think she realized the beauty she possesses. "I didn't, I died but another exchanged her life for mine." I mentally slap myself for mentioning the top secret information. Something about this girl makes me talk, maybe she is a spy.

I wait but she just nods and asks nothing else. We stare at the sky for quite some time contemplating the new information. Slowly I see different emotions cross her face as the symbols on her fingers flash then settle back to normal color. I feel the heat emanating from her body and the seductive rise and fall of her chest. I no longer control my body as I grab her by the waist pushing her up on the railing. I settle at my place in between her thighs and press my mouth to hers. To my surprise, she kisses back moving her marked hands to cradle my face. She brushes her tongue against the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I gladly oblige readily exploring her mouth moaning at the sweet taste.

Suddenly I'm pushed away as she dives backward into the water. I'm confused until I see Kiba and the mutts heading our way. "See I told you." The white wolf stated brushing the puppy with her tail. "Damn it Maru, you weren't even trying were you?" The dog whines at it's master. "So where is she? Oh, Gaara have you seen Anya?"

"Yes actually she just took a dip in the river." As if to validate my point a giggle escapes from under the bridge to see her treading water. "Come on down Fang the waters great." The wolf jumps in with Maru following her.

"Sigh dog's so stupid when he's in love. You coming?" Kiba strips off his shirt tossing it to the side as he stands on the edge. I suppress my growing rage as another need reminds me of where I should be. "No, I think I'll check on TenTen." He simply nods, knowing what I mean and dives into the water. I walk away when the giggles start and force myself from turning back.

**Oooooo what a confusing girl. Gaara's getting pretty confused that someone on this earth is as complicated as he is. Well let me know what you think of all the characters. Hope thats a pretty good explaniation to why she gets to cheat. Okay peace and love!**

**Hearts,**

**OM**


	10. Family

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Hey guys, sorry to let (some) of you down but I don't think I'll be doing any lemons for this story unless I get request just because I don't really have the inspiration for it. Let me know if you hate this idea. Also I had THE cutest picture submitted to me for Heni, I'll post it when I get a chance. Keep sending them in, I'll give you credit. Okay read and review. (I put it up here because whats the point of having it o the bottom, you already read it?) I don't own it. **

Gaara's POV

Fucking Kiba, I'm going to kill that little bitch and his little dog too. Whatever, I don't need her when I could get any girl in the leaf. I saunter down the ally ready to prove this point as I make my way to TenTen's.

Knock, knock, knock. I lean against the wall waiting for the young weapons master to answer. i hears swearing and a lot of things falling. I smirks as the door handle jiggles. She slams open the door. "What the FUCK do yo-"I don't give her a chance to finish as I slam my lips against her. We stumble back into the apartment and I kick the door shut, closing us off from the world.

"So man, where did you go last night you missed a lot of fun?" Kiba is tossing a ball for Akumaru to fetch and Shikumaru and I are leaning against a pine tree. The rough bark digs into my back only aggravating me more. I pointy ignore him but he misses the hint and drones on. "The water was great, and after we took the dogs for a walk to the lake, talking about how much they had grown and how we met them and-"

"Kibaaaaaaa!" Anya is skipping down the road, I kid you not literally skipping, her skirt floating up with every step. She's followed by Sai walking like a normal human being, well, as normal as Sai can. "Hey, Gaara. Have you seen Kiba? I could have sworn I just heard him talking." I turn but in the place of the two boys there is nothing but earth and a few drops of blood. Damn perverts.

"Uh, yeah you just missed him. He was heading over to the-" Once again I'm interrupted as Maru burst out of the trees at Anya jumping up and down. "Hi Maru, where's Kiba?" He barks and Kiba swears coming out of the trees blushing with blood dripping from his nose. "Oh my god! Kiba, what happened? Yeah?" She rushes over worriedly and I watch, amused, to see how she'll react when she finds out what a pervert he is.

"I, uhh," He struggles for an answer when Shikamaru comes out only in slightly better shape than the dog boy. "Actually, we were just sparing and he hit me a little too hard and let me do the same in return." Kiba smiles at his friend before giving Anya puppy dog eyes while she cleans up the blood. I shoot Shikamaru a look and he just shrugs, not sure what he did wrong.

"Well, I came to find you cause I have bad news." The faked sad face becomes genuine as he expects the worst. "NO! No, it isn't that bad, I swear. I just have a mission tonight so we won't be able to hang out is all." He looks relieved and says they can do it tomorrow. I wasn't aware my body guard had plans; we'll have to discuss that.

"Don't be too broken up if she cancels Kiba," Sai interjects out of the blue. "by that point I may have seduced her and she'll be too sore to move." He wraps his arms around her waist and Kiba growls. I too clench my fist and the sand swirls with my unrest. Shikamaru grabs my wrist ad shakes his head slowly as I regain my grip on reality. When I look back she slams her elbow into Sai's stomach. He hunches forward and releases her. I smirk.

"Love you Babe." She teases while a laughing Shikamaru rolls on the ground. "Yeah, hate you too. " Sai regains his composure and motions his head toward town. "We should grab Sakura and head out or Naruto will get mad."

"Fine, but you owe me ramen after this!" They're walking away and the conversation fades. "I swear you're just like your cousin."

**Anya's POV**

Saukra is at the hospital treating a patient when we find her. "Oh hi guys, Anya this is Neji Hyuga, Neji this is Anya-" She breaks off not sure what to call me. I finish for her. "Uzamaki, a new transfer from the village hidden in the Stone."

He raises his eye brows in doubt then looks to Sakura for conformation. She nods indicating that I'm telling the truth. "How odd you look nothing like the Hokage. I wasn't aware he had relatives." Sakura has finished wrapping his wrist with a support; he must have sprained it somehow.

"Actually, we're cousins, but don't feel too bad he didn't know I existed until he became Hokage and requested me sent here." I smile as Sakura takes in the new information that I had already updated Sai on. "Hm, so that means you are distantly part of my family. We welcome you to come and visit the compound soon. We are actually having a, festival, if you will, to celebrate the 3 year marriage of the Hokage."

"Yeah? Um, how exactly…" I trail off and Sakura laughs as Neji is taken a back at my ignorance. "Oh calm down Neji, she's still new to all of this. Lady Hinata, is Naruto's wife and the leader of the Hyuga clan." Neji smiles proudly at the mention of his cousin and I am shocked at the title this girl holds. The Hyuga name is very well-known through every land I have been to. They simply have the best ocular powers in all of the nations.

"I can't wait to meet her, I'll be sure to attend if my missions will allow it." I smile sweetly at the older man and then turn to Sakura. "I know you do a lot of good here but leave it to grandma Tusande, we have a mission to go on." She nods and grabs her pack. I wave goodbye to Neji and we head out.

"Ah, good you're all here. Well you're assigned to an S ranked mission; a group of bandits has been growing into their own settlement. It's your job to take it out with as few deaths as possible. No physical attacks unless provoked understand?" We all nod and Naruto smiles, before turning to Sai, his eyes dark. "Sai, I swear if you let either one of these girls get hurt I will murder you myself." He snaps back to happy Naruto and realizes what he just said. "Uh, because, uh with the Stone uh-"

I laugh as he stumbles for an excuse before cutting him off. "It's okay Nii-san, they know you don't have to hide it. The Tushikage's granddaughter announced it to the world at dinner." He laughs and runs over then hugs me. "ONII-CHAN! I'm so happy I can show my love for you to the world!" I'm turning purple from lack of air when Sakura interjects. "Wait, I thought you guys were cousins?"

"Oh we are, it's just he's the only family I ever had, so he's the closest to a brother I'll ever get and vice-versa. Yeah?" He nods as I'm choking on my breath and Sakura has small tears in her eyes, "That's soo cute!"

"You know we do have a mission." Sai states pulling us all out of our after school sitcom. "Ehm, Sai is right you will depart immediately. Onii-chan? Please be careful." We're walking out the window and Sakura is muttering about being chopped liver oddly enough. I call up Pocki as Sai draws one of his birds. Pocki caws and floats down on the roof, greeting me as I reach out to brush his beautifully soft down. He looks around and sees Sakura then hisses jumping off the building.

"NUH-UH! There is no way I'm taking that heartless shrew ANYWHERE!" Sakura blows her hair out of her face as I question Pocki. "When I was still you she shot poison needles at me, then stayed to beat my defenseless body! I couldn't move for hours even with grandmother Cho's special herbs."

"I only threw the needles because you wouldn't stop and I thought you were going to fall, AND you called me Ugly, honestly be lucky your still breathing you over grown chicken!" Sakura shoots back as Sai, well sighs. "Well, you are Ugly and who you calling a chicken, at least I have a mate, I bet a guy wouldn't even bat a wing in YOUR direction."

"Why you-" I sigh we'll never get anywhere if these two don't get along."Okay! New solution, we pretend this never happened, Sakura rides with Sai and I'll ride on Pocki, yeah?" The both give a disgruntled yes and then we rise into the sky.

"Hey Mateless, hope you can keep up without falling off, oh wait actually I don't." I sigh as they start this again. "Oh you bet I can! I can take anything you through at me!"

"Oh yeah? How about a race?

"You're on!"

"Pocki, no-" But it's too late. I barely had time to tighten my grip before we're shooting through the sky. The wind rips at my jacket as Sakura comes up behind us. She's fast but no match for Pocki as we shoot further ahead. Sai is screaming something but I can't hear him over the wind. We pick up again as Sakura finds an updraft, she's about to overtake us when her bird explodes in a burst of ink. She screams as she plummets head first to the ground. "POCKI RETRIVE!"

The bird dives beak into the wind at break neck speed as we come up on the pink haired girl. He grips her in his claws just feet above the tree tops. We rise back to Sai and he is laughing so hard he nearly falls. "What the hell Sai! I almost died!" Sakura screeches from in between Pocki's talons.

"I was trying to tell you, if you go too far from me I can't control my charka and the bird dies. It's too big to sustain itself." He is still laughing when we see a plume of smoke rising out of the forest. "Hey did we find the camp?"

I look at the map, thinking we had made it much too soon. "I guess that's the village we're hired by. Let's check in." we decend from the sky and a putrid odor forces it's way into my sense. I recognise the smell only moments before we clear the trees, it'sof he smell of burning flesh.

**Ah, funzies! And heads up Gaara won't be in the next couple chapters since I spent so much time with him. Well let me know what you think. **


	11. Burn

**Yeah, it's awesome I like it a lot, read and review I own nothing!**

**Anya's Pov**

We land a few yards off hoping to hear the sounds of recovery crews. The wind is silent as it carries the ash away through the trees. My team looks to me, the highest ranked member and the leader.

I motion forward and we sneak into the village looking for survivors, I peak in the first house I know that know one could have lived through this. The rements of items are scattered and disheveled the fire burned hot and fast, proof of ninja involvement. I walk causiously to the first bedroom touching the door before it turns to ash. It's a gruesome sight. The two bodies have kunai melted into their burt flesh and both have a face contorted with terror. The black skin peeling away with the wind and I dodge so I don't touch it. A small sparkle on the floor catches my eye and I bend to pick it up. It's a small clasp for a neacklace. I can tell by the weight it is made of gold and I clasp my hand.

People did this for money. Every other piece in the house is gone but they killed them anyway. I check the other room to see what they took and immedatly regret it. A small child laying in bed clutching a now nonexistent toy. She lays so peacefully if it weren't for the black skin you could think she was sleeping peacefully. I avert my eyes walking out of the house seeing all that there is.

Sai stands in the middle of town waiting while Sakura wretchs by a tree. We wait paitently for her to return as she wipes her chin on the back of her hand. "Well, did everybody see the same?" They both nod and I sigh holding out the broken clasp. They both look curiously and I explain. "It's the thing that connects a chain. It had been broken off not taken carefully, because of the weight and the fact it survived the fire can tell it's real gold. The banits did this for money, no one needed to die yet they killed mercilessly. We take them out, all of them."

Sai nods in agreement before Sakura breaks out in a loud voice, "That's against the Hokage's orders! You can't do that, even with what these people did do they all deserve to die?" I motion toward the house and my eyes follow her in. After a few minutes she emerges with tears in her eyes and a grim line cemented in her face.

" The wind will carry the ash over to the next town any they will come and investigate. We must attack now, spare the children if there are any, otherwise everyone dies." We all set off silently leaving the village of horrors behind us. We stop a mile away and arrange battle plans. Sakura is to move all the children and Sai is on recon. They both look skeptical as I take on the distruction duty but don't question me. They have both departed and I call my friends out silently.

"Those bastards. I'll kill them!" The mad look in his eyes flare at the new information I send. "I'll rip out their throats and watch them bleed!"The girm irony makes me smile at the small animal saying something so dark. I give him his role and he departs.

"Poor humans, I am not very attached to them but I feel your loss. It is...strange. She lowers her flame as we walk through the woods to the edge of the camp. It's bustling with activity as people dressed all in black sit around fires or load up the stolen things. Anger flares in me seeing how little these people were will to destroy a whole town for. I feel myself calm as a warmth reaches into my chakra. I look over and Nasta leans against me sending her flame to my hand.

A small mouse sqeaks and I look down pulling out a piece of paper. It jumps on leaving a detailed description of the route I must take. Sakura's bird has been releaced and circles over the twon 4 times before flying away. It's our signal to begin. I send a message to Heni as he hops out of the brush. One of the girls dressed in black sees him as I jump on Natsa's back. "Oh look he's so cute! Come here little guy, would you like a carrot?" His eyes shine as he slowly hops closer his collar jangling. "Oh who lost you? I bet someone misses a cutie like you." She gathers him up in her arms lifting her hand to read the tag. "Your name is…Bang?"

An explosion rings out as Heni detonates the bomb. I uurge Nasta on as she burst into flames and catches the brush. We run a few feet before I can see it won't be enough, everything is too green. "Summoning art: Sun Rider." She whinnes as her chakra takes over mine turning it to fire. Every poor relases a sustain flame as we charge through the brush. Noone has notice the fire thanks to all the bombs Heni has placed. I see the rabbit hopping to the center of the town before calling up a giant carrot.

"Summoning art: The big C!" He transports back to his world a moment before the explosion detonates. The bandits scream and try to stumble toward the path in the woods only to see it blocked by a great wall of flames. The tress behind safely risen on the platform above the ground. The head for the second exit but as they reach it I close the circle trapping them inside. Sai meets up with me as I dismiss Natsa my flames flickering out with my exhausted chakra. Fang is by my side sharing some of hers as Sai bends down.

"You okay?" His dark eyes flash with concern as I nod deaf to the screams of the people as they die. They listened to this and were unchanged joking around camp like nothing had ever happen, how could they live with themselves. Fang whines but I had given Nasta too much, she burns like a wild fire and the black starts to close my vision. "I'll fly you home with me we'll take it slow." I nod and with the last of my reserves I place my hand on the ground. "Ninja Art: Summoning." The words escaping my mouth sound so weak and different from my own. I touch the bird transferring my thoughts, the last thing I see is it taking off.

We are at my new home and I'm making dinner as Sai helps unpack some of my few boxes. Once he found Sakura she healed me up but commanded me to rest on the way home. My message had already gotten to Naruto and he scolded us but only because it was his job, the anger in his eyes was evident as we retold the story. Sakura prescribed 2 days bed rest and told Sai to take me home. On the way he insisted on carrying me and I was much too weak to fight.

On the way we saw TenTen and remembering my promise to her I asked Sai to stop. She said it was fine and she decided she liked her hair but we should hang out anyway. She's coming over tomorrow. I had just set the table when Sai moved over to me and sat down. "So Anya, what exactly happened after your village was destroyed?"

**"Oh dear lord did she just write a short chapter?" Yes I did, well I won't tell you what's in the next one you'll need to be surprised. Ok Review!**


	12. Fang

Fang Chapter, do you need to know anything else?

Read and review.

I own nothing.

Fang's POV

I whine as my eyes open to the dark with the feel of my paw asleep, and I was having such a peaceful sleep too. Iuntangle my way from the and limp to the door. Anya has readjusted her head so that it lies on Kiba's shoulder and Akumaru sleeps on the boys stomach. When they came over last night bursting down the door I don't think kiba expected to stay, but Akumaru did. After it started storming it seems they had no choice. No one likes the smell of wet dog even us.

I pad out to the balcony careful to not make a sound and make my way to the edge. I sit overlooking the leaf. It's nice to see her settling down somewhere, I have never seen her so happy.I'm lost in contemplation when Akumaru sits besides me staring up at the sky.

"Couldn't sleep my dear?" His voice is smooth and deep as he scratches behind his ear.

"No, bad dream." He looks over with concern in his eyes before licking my cheek.

"I'm sorry love, what was it about?" I sigh contemplating weither or not to tell him, it's long story and I barely know him but he's the longest I have stayed with. Even my old mates have given up after the pups have gone and I pushed them away.

"It was about the day I met Anya. It's a long story you might want to get comfortable."

When I was young my parents had raised me and my sisters to remember that one day someone would enter us in a contract and we would become their weapon. We would have to do whatever they say and put our lives on the line for them. I was the black sheep, always asking questions not born with the natural loyalty all canines feel.

As puppies most of my siblings were signed off with the Inuzuka clan to their matriarch. My father kept me behind, he didn't want me representing our family name. Like all those who don't sign on or have something wrong with them I was chased from the pack into wild territory and exiled from passing on my genes should I survive. The first day was terrifying, everything in the dark moved and I was confronted with the corpse of those who came before me and failed. I made my new den in an abandoned badger hole and went to bed hungry that night.

It didn't take long for me to adjust before I learned to live on my own. I hunted everyday and returned to my den to rest every night. Eventually I marked the territory claiming it as my own. A few months had past and hearing that I was alive my parents came to visit. By this time I had grown strong and trained hard to be able to survive. My father was the first to speak.

"I see you are doing well. Have you kept up your training?" I nod cowering into a submissive pose. No matter how old or weak he gets the great grey wolf will always hold dominion over me and my siblings. "I missed you my dear." My mother was much kinder and wwas the only one who spoke up for me when the vote to exile me was held.

"Don't baby her she isn't a child! Fang we have a match for you to sign with, word of your power has spread and the Inuzuka clan has sought you out for their new baby boy. I demand you return to the village this instant." He turns without checking to see if I follow and fades into the forest. My mother follows and gives me a hopeful look. I obey my father's command and leave my happy forest life behind.

We are standing in the center of the pack waiting for my new master. On my way in everyone greeted me like an old friend, with offers of meat and request to mate. Much to my fathers dislike I turn down everything and wait silently. After a few moment's the marticarh walks through with a carrying a small bundle in her hands. I bow to her as she walks toward me placing the boy on the ground as my father beems with pride. I look down at the child and press the tip of my nose to his forehead examining her thoughts. She is ferice and determined ready to protect what she considers her at all cost. I pull away and ask for her name.

"Tezume, she is to follow my path as a leader. You have a strong soul, why have you never been shown as a puppy?" I answer and she nods looking toward my father. "You have made a huge mistake alpha. I would have taken this pup and trained her to become the most powerful of you clan ever to exist. But, she will not be happy with my daughter, I can read it on her face." I look gratefully at the women and she smiles down kindly. I walk away as my father attacks me biting my ear even after I crouch in submission. The other pups line up for the Matriarch to look at them, inclueding my father's new litter. "You are no long my offspring, never return."

A few months later I hear voices outside my den and as I step out into the light, a group of ninja sit on the ground bowing. "Oh powerful Great Wolf Fang! Please accept one of us as your partner, word of your strength has spread and we wish only to join your efforts." I swear you take one visit to the human world, drink some Sake and you never hear the end of it. I send them away but in time more come promising the same.

One day after a long period of time a boy came, he was young barely a chunin. I sit outside wondering what he will promise me. "Um, are you Fang?" I nod acknowledging his clumsy speech. "Why do you live out here?" His question takes me by surprise all have only come to request me and leave when I deny. "My father exiled me." My answer is simple not filled with angry or sadness.

"How sad, are you upset?"

"No, I would not take his match for me. This is how things are done."

"But isn't your happiness more important than that?" I stare at this young man and his strange clothes and emotions. He is the first to treat me like something other than a wepon "Pup, what is your name?"

"Oh sorry I'm messing this up. My name is Kyo Uzumaki from the village hidden in the ebbs. I request a partnership with you The great Wolf Fang." He looks up for comformation he had done it right and I nod.

"What do you offer for this partnership?" I ready myself for answers of power and fame. Some have even offered me dog treats, which while deslious, never sway me.

"I offer," He pause thinking for a moment and I sigh this child is an unusal one. "I offer the promise of a home, a warm bed at night when you want it, as many meals as you would request. I promise friendship and a family if you so wish to have it." I am stunned as he offers more than just empty promises. This boy he treats me like I am a living creature not just a tool. He remains silent as he waits for my answer.

"Yes, Kyo Uzumaki. I accept your offer of partnership."

We head out from the wood to the territory of my old pack. It is not long before my father greets us, with the pack behind. Kyo is still tangled in the brush and I look alone. "Fang, you are banned from this land leave immediately or pay the pound of flesh." For once I will not cower in front of the stronger Male instead I look to the woods as Kyo saunters out.

"I have chosen a partner, Kyo Uzumaki of the village hidden in the ebbs." They all bow including my father as the boy walks up. He sets his hand on my back while I ponder this sign of respect. "Kage of the Ebbs, we are honored for you to take up one of our pack." My father growls deeply with his head inclined. "I hope my daughter will make you happy. I am very proud."

I feel sick to my stomach as I am once again his daughter when it pleases him."How dare you take credit for something you have not done." Everyone looks up at the boy as he speaks. "I have been watching and your daughter has raised and trained herself when you through her away. She has always been strong and you should have always been proud."

Before another word can be said he ports us to earth and I find myself with and odd sensation beneath my feet. I look down to for the first time in my life see sand. "You and me Fang, were going to go places."

(Time skip)

I feel the pull calling me from my pack as I get up and walk sleepily toward the center of the clearning. My father stands watchfully over the sleeping pack, he has aged and can no longer hold his title, he will be stripped of it soon. I am pulled to earth and once again I feel my feet hit the sand.

I instantly drop to fighting crouch my armor weighing down on my fur. A man dives for Kyo's throat before I intercept tearing the life from his neck. "What did you do this time Kyo?" The man turns in the smoke throwing another ninja into the burning trees.

"There is no time for jokes Fang, our village is under attack!" I turn to see what I had first though a desert wasteland before I make out the scents of the village and the smell of blood. "Find Nika, she is in my office quick!" I charge as more ninja jump him and feel the stab as someone marks a fatal blow. I keep running knowing it's what he would want. I make it to his hut and hear his wife screaming in pain. I charge up the stairs and into her room, so much blood.

"Fang. Baby. Help." The young woman screams again as the room is broken my crying. I jump to the edge of the bed and stare at the hairless child. Her mother moans again and I wrap her in the blanket beneath her. I clutch it in my mouth and carry the child to her mother. She holds it only for a moment and gives her back, another explosion sound at the bottom of the house. I turn towards the door ready to die fighting. "Fang, no." Her voice is weak but she calls me over. "Save her, her name is Anya." Men charge into the room as I grab the bundle returning to my world. A kunai hits my should on the way back and I nearly drop the child.

I limp back to camp the baby clasped in my jaw. "Fang, what do you have?" My father sounds behind me as I set her on a pile of leaves. The pack has gathered at the smell of blood and stand behind him. "It's Kyo's child. He has passed and requested I take care of the young child." I stare him in the eyes not wavering one bit.

"You cannot keep her. I will not allow it." He stands tall in the mist of the wolves, I'm shocked at what comes out next. "I challenge you for control of the pack." All back up in a stance of submission as my father jumps toward me. He stands no chance because of what I'm fighting for. I didge and claw him on the side leaving a trail of blood to mix with mine. He launches himself again but I catch him in the air closing my jaws around his throat and dragging him to the ground. And just like that, it's over. All the wolves bow to me as I carry my new pup toward the opening in the pack leaders den. I unfold the blanket and lick her face.

"Anya, you and I are going to go places."

(time skip)

My mother and watch Anya wrestle with the wolves, winning every match she hunts with us, sleeps with us and laughs with us. She is only 5 human years old here, but I know back on earth twice as many have passed. "Fang."

I look up to her acknowledging she has my attention. "You must let her go, she needs a life her own." I look at the laughing child I have raised and nod know she is right. "Anya. It is time to go." She follows me to the center and waves goodbye as we return to the ruin of her village. The forest has retaken its land and the game is pleanty, she will do well. "Fangy, your coming back right?" I summon the paper her father had signed and bite her finger pulling her hand towards the paper. "Always."

Anya's POV

Hm, why are the dogs on the balconey? Oh well probably making kissy faces. I roll over on Kiba's chest as he slides an arm around me. It feels like I'm in a pack, I wonder why I like it so much.


	13. Run

**Oh dear back to Gaar although this is a baddddd chapter. Enjoy read and review the number had been small and I don't feel the drive to do it unless pleople are reading. Don't own. I'm getting so lazy.**

**Garra's POV**

"Where the hell is Kiba?" Shikamaru and I have been waiting at his apartment since early this morning, he didn't show up last night for patrols. That bastard locked his door and was probably still asleep inside. "Gaara, if it bothers you that much then send out your sand."

Wow, I forgot about that, damn vacation is making me stupid. I send it out searching the city to find my pet body guard. The sand snakes its way through the village inspecting every open area it can get to. Soon it returns and forms a path for us to follow. I stomp down the street eyes on the trail why Shikamaru shuffles behind me. Three blocks down we turn right into an apartment building and up the stairs.

I have no clue who he's visiting but I don't care if he's getting laid or not. "Dude, aren't you taking this kind of seriously?" Shikamaru ask climbing the stairs behind me. I pause on the next platform as he catches up. "I just need to know where he is I don't like breaking habit." It's an acceptable answer but really ever since he made plans with Anya I've just gotten more upset with him, she's my lay and he can have her after I'm done.

We finally reach the door and Shikamaru raises his fist to knock but I kick down the door and his fist hits nothing but air. "Kiba! Where are you? I shout into the apartment and Kiba, Akumaru, Fang and Anya jump up on the edge of the couch snarling. The extra weight on the top on the couch off balances it, making it tumble over. Both dogs whine and push the couch up to inspect their masters.

For the first time I notice Kiba is in just his boxers while Anya is in a tank top and very short shorts. I feel the rage burn as he rest his hand on her bare side, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, been worse." What the hell I'm standing right here and they're naked and ignoring me! The sand lashes out smashing into a wind on the other side of the room. Anya and Fang shoot to a battle stance while Kiba stares at the broken glass. "Dude, what the hell?"

"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? Today is my last day here. You're supposed to be my body guard and after I don't see you for 24 hours I come to find you getting laid? It's you who needs to explain not me!" Her eyes watch me carefully darting like a hawk taking in her surroundings and charting the best escape route. All the anger flows out of me the moment the realization hits me. She thinks I'm going to hurt her.

The sand falls from the air collecting on her wooden floor. I step forward and she scurries toward the balcony door. "Anya wait-"I reach out my hand toward her but before I can finish she and Fang are gone in a flash on summoning smoke.

"Dude, what the fuck was that about?" Kiba shouts Akumaru whining as he sniffs for Fang, but even her can't follow the scent into Fang's world. I exit the room and both of the guys shout after me but I ignore them, I have to go somewhere. Fucking girl.

**Anya's POV**

"It's okay; you can open your eyes, pup." I'm holding on to Fang with my face buried into her soft fur. I regretfully pull away and the bright light stings my eyes. We're standing in a clearing and Fang stands tall and the wind twisting her fur, like a scene from a movie.

"Alpha, welcome home." We are surrounded by powerful wolves all terrify strong. Fang nods and they all bow. She moves through the crowd everyone scurrying out the way. She looks back flipping her tail motioning for me to follow. The pack has risen and stares at me judgmentally as I have a flashback to the first years of my childhood. A bluish wolf with an eye patch walks in the middle of my path blocking me off from my friend. He growls threaten and snaps at my ankle.

I drop to my hands and growl back, the wolf jump and I catch him nipping at his ear and pinning him to the ground. "Welcome back Anya!" The wolves jump on me pinning me under a literal dog pile of nipping puppies.

"Off." The wolves all snap back into formation. "Anya, are you okay?" Fang call and I nod as she dismisses the pack and walks into her den. I start to follow when I see a mother trying to usher her puppies back into the den when one escapes. He charges toward me and nips at his jacket before I pick him up clutching him to my chest.

"Anya, thanks for catching him Blaze you know better than to run off like that." He squirms in my arms, eager to get away. He pushes of tearing back to his den his mother chasing after him. I crawl into Fang's cave, shocked at how dusty it is. I always forget that the wolf has a life away from mine, and a better one at that. I will never understand why she stays with me.

"So want to tell me what that was about?" The wolf says laying in a mass of leaf litter and hay. She is sitting on what is basically dirt but this is her world and I feel like she is a queen looking down at me on her throne. This is her world, I'm just a visitor.

"What do you mean?" I have been here before but it was only a few times when I was close to dying and knew whatever village I was in wouldn't bother to save me. Without all the blood splattering the wall, the place looks a lot cozier. I mean sure it's a hole dug into a hill but it seemed to somehow look loved, like millions of memories were made here.

"The red-haired one, you were afraid." Her speech in this world changes and so does her manner. Here I am still her friend but to everyone else I am a part of the pack and below her. I look at her confused. "Anya, you never run, you get afraid but stay and fight your way out. You hold the spirit of the pack inside you. What made you want to run so desperately?"

I look into her amber eyes sensing the power she holds, but also the happy memories she holds of us. I relax remembering I don't need to shelter myself here, this is my home too. "I'm not sure." I sigh and continue. "Ga- the Kazekage, I knew he was dangerous, but I had always hoped he would not raise a hand against me. And Kiba, why would he be so mad if we were together, I mean we weren't but I don't understand."

The ancient wolf stares at me her gaze loving running over me. "I always forget that despite your wisdom and power, you are still a pup." She shakes her head and I look at her confused. "I hate it when you go all spirit animal on me."

She chuckles looking her actual age, our fights must be nothing to her our lives just a speck in hers. Everyone will be long gone by the time she even begun to age. "You really don't see it do you." I give her a blank stare still not understanding. "My dear, he loves you. It's that simple." I stare at her a moment longer before breaking into a hysterical laughter.

"Gaara- ha-ha- love- funny- me!" She growls as she waits for me to regain my composure. Finally the laughter subsides to giggles, from giggles to snickers, settling at an insane smile on my face. "Fact is fact. The boy cares for you or he wouldn't be so angered. You know he does and that scares you so you fake oblivion. Do not try to hide anything from me Anya I am you." The somber tone has stolen my smile as I stand staring at my feet. "Goodbye Anya. It's safe for you to return."

I feel a blinding light pass through my eyes and I'm home, the apartment in ruin with the overturned couch and glass everywhere. Sand litters the floor stirring from beneath my feet. I know it will alert him and he'll be back, might as well make the place presentable. I grab my broom and dustpan and get to work.

A floorboard creaks behind me and I swing the broom stopping right at throat of my intruders. A pair of jaws reaches up grabbing the stick and start chewing on it. "Kiba, why are you here?"

**Garra's POV**

Where in the hell did she go! I feel hopeless as I stomp around the village looking for things to destroy. A building near the center of town needed demolished and that helped a bit. However, it did nothing to staunch my anger when Kiba and Shikamaru came running up to me. "Found her." I wanted to be the one who did, damn it.

"Well where is she?" I ask impatiently. Kiba is the next one to speak angering me further. "Akumaru ran home and begged my mom's wolf to find her. He reported back to his homeland and found her and Fang safe and sound."

"How..." I hate sounding confused so I just stare him down waiting for an explanation. Shikamaru nudges him with his elbow and nods toward me. "Oh, the Inuzuka clan has always picked their bonds from the great summoning pack. Fang is the Alpha and runs the place." He and Anya are more connected than I thought. Fuck I hate this.

"I'm going to wait for her back at the apartment." Without another word he rushes off Maru close behind. I sigh and feel myself calm again. Fucking dog. "So why do you care?" Shikamaru stands away from me staring into the sky. "This mess could damage my vacation, is all." He doesn't buy it.

"You expect me to believe that?" The sand stirs floating back to me whispering of her return. I turn away from the boy genius knowing he can see through ever block I could ever put up. "Don't expect me to give truthful responses when you already know the answer.

**And the end. Review thanks. Still lazy.**


	14. Facts

**Okay, this is kind of a fun one. Okay enjoy seriously, get with the reviews! Okay don't own anything.**

**Gaara's POV**

Looks like I have to go find her. Shika is only half right, I really do worry what will happen I mean since this is my last day here I have to make it count and attacking a new shinobi is not the best way to start it. The sand pushes me down the street toward the building I had ransacked this morning. Damn I hate feeling.

I float up onto the balcony so I won't scare her just walking through her broken door. My feet touch the ground and the curtain is billowed out by random gust of wind. Inside Anya and Kiba are chasing Akumaru trying to wrench a broom from his mouth. They laugh tackling the dog and collapsing on the floor. This is the life that I can never have, the one that was robbed from me. I hate to think about my dark childhood but it's a fact I try to distance myself from.

This is a moment from their life; I can't keep or ruin it. I step off the balcony and my sand cousins my fall, the boy who could never die. Before I can so much as life my foot a shout flows out of the apartment. I turn expecting danger but all I see is the girl on the outcrop yelling for me to wait. I wasn't aware I had been wanted to be told to wait until the relief of it washed over me.

"Hey, were you coming to check up on me?" Her eyes sparkle and seem to look at me, not at the Kazekage, not the terrifying brother, not the killer but me. I grunt a response crossing my arms but I can't stop a warm feeling creeping into my cheeks. I touch my hands wondering if I had some salve applied to my face when I didn't notice. I'm confused when my fingers drag away clean.

"Oye? Is Gaara BLUSHING?! That's so creepy-"Whatever he intended to say fades out as he looks behind him finding Pocki sitting on the railing next to him. The bird eye stayed trained on the boy but Anya looked back at me. "It's sweet you came, come upstairs." She starts to the door before calling over her shoulder, blushing herself. "For the record, I think it makes you look cute." She rushes up the stairs before I can even be spared a glance.

I am thankful no one else is on the stairs as I walk up. I can't stop a silly smile forcing its way on to my face. NO! Bad Gaara! Just a conquest…ah who the hell am I kidding. I manage to erase the smile by the time I get to her broken door but the warm feeling remains.

The ninja have wrestled the broom back from the dog and he nudges Anya's hand hopefully. "I don't think so Maru. Seems like I managed to make her mad." She pets him on the head before walking over to me. "Well thanks for coming AFTER we had finished cleaning." I nod and look over to Kiba who seems to have forgotten the whole incident.

"Well then, I guess you will not be needing my services." I excuse myself and turn to the door cursing myself for not making a bigger mess. "No, stay we should all go do something." I stop surprised she actually wanted me to go anywhere with her.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea, especially since its Gaara's last night here. We need a hurrah! The Hyuga compound is having its festival tonight. Let's all go!" Kiba shoots his fist into the air and despite his depression Maru barks in agreement. A shimmer of light centers in the room with Fang howling out of it, "Did someone say a Hurrah? That means Sake!" Akumaru tackles her to the ground barking happily. Anya puts her hand to her face shaking her head.

Anya's Pov

The group made plans to meet up at the Hokage's mansion to pick up Gaara and Naruto. After the boys left Anya and Fang got ready. Anya again found herself in nothing to wear.

"Fang, I think I'll just go in my normal clothes. What's the big deal?" I reach for my jacket but she nips it backing up. "Come on give that back. We aren't playing right now." I reach for it again but she darts out the door. I follow her as fast as I dare. She is much more nimble than I am so I can't avoid things like she does. I had just barely missed a baby carriage when the wolf darted into a building. I dash up the steps knowing I have cornered her.

"Got you now." She sits by a door the coat lying forgotten on the floor. She raises a paw to the door a smirk forming on her face. I shake my head but she brings down her paw scratching a loud knock into it. I grab my coat trying to race back to the stairs but the door had already started to open. I turn preparing to be yelled at by some lady about waking her baby or an old man screaming about kids these days.

"Anya? Oh hi! What's up?" I look up and Sakura is standing in the doorway decked out in a floor length green silk Kimono. A pair of golden dragons chase each other stretching up her back and splitting at her arms. "Um nothing much, Fang was just pulling a prank before the festival I'm sorry to have bothered you." I bow and try to retreat before she grabs the back of my shirt.

"You're wearing that?! I see why you brought her."

"Told you." The wolf smirked traitorously. I am about to shoot back a comeback when Sakura uses her amazing strength to pull me into the room. Her apartment is small but cozy. The light pink decorations are minimal but add color to the room. Pictures of her and friends cover one wall, the other plastered with anatomy posters and intricate sketches of the human chakra network. It's an odd combination to say the least.

She pushes me into the bed room gossiping with Fang, "So you're the reason."

"The reason for what and what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Everything. You're the one who finally convinced Gaara to come to one of these things, usually he and the boy's just camp out somewhere and avoid them." She sits me on the bed then sprints to the closet throwing clothes on to the spotless floor. "So I think blue, what about you Fang?" The white wolf carries a brush to me and I grip it combing through her fur. "Personally, red. She looks lovely in it, and it's the color of luck." I brush her fur as it drips through my hands like water.

"Oh, I have the perfect thing." She pulls out a more modern dress. The red is traced through by gold and is trimmed in black. The gold flames light up when the light hits them just right making it look like fire. A big black bow ties in the back, the extra lacing down to the hem where it hits just barely above the knee. I touch the fabric the silk sliding under my gloves. "The gloves have to come off though."

I instantly recoil at Sakura's suggestion, gripping my hands to my chest. Sai walks in the open door taking in the scene. "She's right, the dress is much to lavish for gloves." He pulls my hands from my chest running his hands up my forearms. "Besides you have such lovely hand-"A solid thump resonates through the apartment and Sai slumps forward.

Sakura shakes out her hand and picks up the dress holding out to me. "Yeah, I can't, I'm sorry but whenever I had taken them off bad things happen and I- I don't want to have to leave." Fang nudges my hands nipping at the glove looking up at me pleadingly. "Anya, no one will judge you here, we all care about you. Well maybe not Ino but everyone else." I slide off the gloves and hold out my hand to Sakura, she instantly grabs them inspecting the intricate Chakra network I have woven into them.

"These are directly woven into the blood vessels." I nod and she looks back down. "But then, if one of your summons die and the seal breaks…" Her voice trails off into silence. Sai has woken up and watches carefully. "Then I could too, but I never have to worry, because the only way they'll get hurt is if I'm already gone."

"It's amazing." I pull back and she drops my hands looking into my eyes. "Right, red for luck…and love."

**Ino's POV**

It's game over. I hold the envelope in my hand that holds the key to Anya's demise and Gaara's love. The thin paper concealing what can only be her biggest secret. The black and red cloaked figure snatches back the envelope and I cry in protest.

"I will require my payment now." The sharked tooth smile sends chills down my spine as I nod. I lead the way to my bedroom and strip throwing my clothes on the floor. His hands are cold and clammy on my skin, but I've had worse.

He bites down hard ripping the flesh from my shoulder. The pain is numbed by what I receive in return. Tonight, I'll do it tonight at the Hyuga Festival, where everyone will be able to see.

**OMinous right? Haha see what I did there? Okay well hope you liked it let me know what you thought. **


	15. Festival

**Cheesey romantic chapter alert! But, if there are any guys reading this you still gotta read it because there is important nonsense. Okay RxR and I don't own. Kay here we go! Also**_ I WILL BE DROPPING THIS TO TWO TIMES A WEEK_**. Sorry had to do all that fancy stuff so people (like me) who don't read authors notes will notice it. But I think I'll do a Wed and a Saturday thing. It's not that I'm not busy I just feel like if the story gets too many chapters and not enough reviews it will chase newbies away. That's a bad thing we want to share with the world! Shareing is good. Okay by now.**

**Gaara's Pov**

Red lanterns hang from the cherry trees' branches, dipping low over our heads. The place smelled of food and fun, mixed with an air of arrogance. The only thing that looks out of place is the people. They are all wearing long formals gowns, some costing more than I make in a year as Kazekage, and they are all ruined by dirt. This is why I never want to come to these things; I can't remember what even possessed me to agree with this.

I'm walking around in my best suit, my friends behind me in their own. Many people have already greeted and sucked up to me, putting my in a foul mood. "Gaara, why are you being such a bummer, this is the best party of the year, right Maru? Maru?" The white dog is nowhere to be seen.  
"Oye, looks like Anya made it."

I turn in the direction Kiba's facing and the world seems to stop for a minute. The crowd parts before her, making an aisle for her to walk like a hailing queen. She wears traditional red and the light hit's her like fire. Her long curled hair is pulled up. She pushes behind a loose curl as she walks towards us. Her hands are suddenly the interest of everyone near us. Whispers flow about and she freeze even with Sakura pushing her on, fear sparks over her face.

I won't let this happen. I walk out of the walls of the circle and the voices fall silent. She looks up at me and straightens her back taking an air of pride. "Kazekage, how wonderful to see you." She bows and holds her composure, but I can see how scared she is. Everyone eyes are on me as I grip her tattooed hand. She stands up blushing and the crowd holds its breath. I lower and raise her hand to my lips gently grazing the skin of her fingers. "You look absolutely wondrous tonight Anya."

The crowd is in an uproar. Girls are crying and fainting, heads of families are rushing to meet her, and Sakura is nowhere to be seen. A hand is raised and the entire guest freeze before parting yet again. The Hokage walks through followed by his wife Hinata. The stuttering girl I knew as a child is gone replaced by an independent head of the family and wife of the Hokage.

"I would like to greet you all and thank you for coming." Her voice is sweet and calming but holds a power prevent comments in the crowd. "This is by far one of the best festivals we have ever hosted. On behalf of the Hyuga family I would like to extend a special welcome to the newest member of my family, Anya Uzumaki."

Even her presence could not hold the crowd back. Statements ring out, some of protest and some of agreement. Hinata raises her hand and the crowd falls silent again waiting for the powerful woman to speak. "Anya, though we are not related by blood I gladly welcome you into my family if you will have me in yours."

Anya holds her head high, the Uzumaki flowing strongly in her blood. For the first time I don't see her as a conquest or just a woman. The power she holds as a ninja flows off her, bathing her skin in a soft glow. " Yeah. It's would be an honor to add you to my family. I feel more at home hear in the village after just a few days than I ever have in my full life. This is a truly wonderful village to live in, thank you."

The crowd shifts restlessly unsure of how to react. Naruto steps forward cementing her place her. He wraps her in his arms and pulls her close for an embrace. "Oni-Chan! I'm so glad you like my village, we like you to." Leave it to an idiot to know exactly how to relieve tension. Some of the crowd leaves, but the ones who stay greet her wholeheartedly, offering everything from their names to her to offers of marriage to Naruto.

The sand tickles the hem of my white suit sensing my impotence. I send some and see her look down before slipping her way through the crowd. My sand follows eagerly swirling around her legs, it almost sighs when I command it away. I get a good look at her this time. The red silk slides with every movement the golden flames catching the firelight from the lanterns. Thick black trim cuts low down her front featuring her necklace hanging gently on the silver chain. Tails of a large black bow hang to the back of her knees, pulling attention to a small golden ankle bracelet.

"Thanks, I just kinda froze, yeah?" She pulls me into a hug and I instantly stiffen. Contact not driven by lust is foreign to me. Eventually I get over the shock raising my arms around her and pulling tight. She smells like pomegranates and something warm. She pulls away and a few strands of her bangs fall into her face. I raise my hand and brush it away, staring into her black eyes. This close I can see that they are deep brown, streaks of black striping out from the iris.

"Ehm, Dude if you're trying to seduce her I think you may die?" I my face back at Kiba growling when I catch sight of Naruto. His arms are crossed and he is containing his anger well but it's still there. I step back from Anya, turning to the Hokage. "That was very diplomatic of you Naruto." Is all I can think to say and it doesn't seem to satisfy him. "Yes, it's a good thing Sakura got me in time to save the situation." Anya saves me with an opinion of her own.

"Nii-SAN! That was so cute! You're so awesome!" She jumps up and down and everyone smiles. Her happiness is almost contagious and Naruto has returned to normal. "That went well. You are a full member of our village and now the Hyuga clan, if anyone says different beat them up. Keep getting stronger my dear."

He is gone in a flash leaving Anya with me, Kiba and Shikamaru. Sakura comes walking up smiling with Sai.(He's not really smiling it's almost an up turned emotionless line. "Well wasn't that eventful? You do need to be more careful my dear, I have no idea what I would do if you had damaged that beautiful body of your-" CHOP! The emo boy clutches his head in pain and Sakura shakes out her hand.

"Sai, don't be rude. Well is everybody ready to have a great time?" I was skeptical at first but when the Hyguas' say festival they mean it. Kiba and Anya nearly had a heart attack at the petting zoo with all the different exotic animals. She pulled Niko and Heni out to see the rabbits and monkeys, but Heni was carried off screaming by a group of kids and Niko was chased by the caretakers who thought he had escaped. We ate sugar coated bread and laughed as we were all covered in sugar. Eventually we found out way to the Ferris wheel, a giant wooden wheel with swinging carts turned by oxen with harnesses.

"And I take Sai!" Anya and I had been staring at the large wooden device. When we turn around everyone had already paired off and were being helped into the cart. "Looks like it's you and me Gaara. Maybe this trip in the air will be better than the last. Yeah?" She climbs in a cart patting the seat inviting me in. The wood creeks as I climb in the small cart. My legs fit awkwardly and I feel cramped. She sighs pulling me closer so I can stretch out.

The wheel starts to move as Anya finishes the last of her bread. The sugar sticks to her lips teasingly before her tongue darts out. "You know, I didn't notice before but your tie is red, we match! " She smiles as I look down at the pristine suit. The red tie is set against a stark black dress shirt and matches the exact color of her dress. "It seems you're right, I'm sure everyone thought it was on purpose." She blushes and looks out to the village, the wind tussles her hair. I rack my brain thinking of something romantic to say. Usually women come on to me and I just have to suggest going home.

"You know Sai is right, you do have beautiful hands." I grasp her hand tracing the outlines gently with my fingers, the sand pleasing flowing around us. "You-u, you don't think I'm a freak or too different?" I think back to my traumatic childhood thinking about how little she knew of me. The wheel creaks to a stop at the top giving a perfect view of the moon hanging low over the Kage Summit.

"I killed my mother." She doesn't gasp or cry. She doesn't try to comfort me or press further. All she does is nod and listen. The story spills out, filled with hate and anger. When I am finished she grabs both my hands that now sit in my lap. "So, I guess that's a no then?"

Her eyes shine, reflecting the crescent moon back to me. I raise one hand to her cheek stroking her skin lightly. It's softer than the silk of her Kimono and so golden brown you would think she is not of this world. "Tell me how you did it. After all that I should never love again, but you manage to occupy every waking second of my day. I get so angry when I see you with others yet can't claim you for myself. You're so amazing that when I'm around you I can't breathe, I can't stand being apart from you."

Where in the HELL did that speech come from. My eyes widen as the words spill out fading away to a silence. She maintains eye contact with me, before tracing my Kanji mark with her finger. "I have no idea. You are not someone who I can figure out, nor do I have any intention of trying. However, when I see you I see someone like me. Alone, power that brings fear, denial and secrets. I want to spend the rest of my life just sitting next to you trying to figure you out."

"Is there something that's stopping that?" I pull her into an embrace, one of warmth and love. The feeling throws any fears I may have had away. It feels so right to be so close, to touch, and to love. She pulls out tilting my head down and brushes her lips.

Where the last kiss was one of passion this is a completely different feeling. Her hand laces through my red hair, pulling me closer to her. We kiss softly and slowly. It's a kiss of emotion and compassion, it's the most I have ever felt in my entire life. My tongue tickles her lip asking for entrance, and she submits. I didn't notice before but she taste warm, like cinnamon and ginger. Everything about her is so alive and strong.

"WHEW! FINALLY MAN! I thought you would never do it!" I pull away realizing we are at the bottom and everyone has already gotten off and are now staring at us. Anya blushes instantly pulling away and withdrawing into an emotionless expression. "Anya…"

"No it's fine Kazekage-sama. I understand, I just got caught up in the moment. I am terribly sorry." She stays put trying to look as small as possible as I step out. I turn offering my hand that she studies carefully. "I don't need your pity. I shall be fine on my own."

"It's not pity." I grab her wrist and help her out still holding her hand after. I lower my voice so only she can hear. "I meant every word, your different." She drops my hand walking toward the group who is talking amongst themselves. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No!" I grab her wrist stopping her from moving, everyone in the area stops what they're doing and looks at us but I don't care. "Anya, no. I mean it, you're so filled with life and energy even with the plate you were dealt. You are means so much to me and I don't even know why. Truth is, Anya." I pull her to my chest her face just a few inches from mine. "I love you. I never thought I could again, but you made me. I would never lie to you."

I crash my lips into hers trying desperately to make her understand. The tension releases as she kisses back, I feel wetness on my cheek and a single tear runs from both her face and mine. We wipe them away as the crowd claps, Anya blushing and me holding her protectively. She leans into me as the group comes up to us.

"Told you so." Sakura sticks her tongue out at the emo child. "Anya, why must you break my heart." She laughs, a sound that sends waves of happiness through my body drawing a smile to my face.

"GAARA-SAMA! I challenge you to a contest of strength!" A flash of green pushes its way through the crowd followed by a slower moving pink dress. Lee and Ten-Ten push through to us, leave it to Lee to wear a jumpsuit to a formal party. Ten-Ten is apologizing to everyone in the crowd, before Sakura comes up and chops Lee on the shoulder.

"Lee you jackass! You just ruined a beautiful moment!" Lee is mutter on the ground, something about Sakura being a warrior princess, when Kiba speaks up. " Actually I'd hate to correct you but you were the one who walked up to them."

"Careful dog boy or you're next." She visibly shrinks from her as she turns back to us smiling. She opens her mouth to say something when Ino jumps in from a tree. A bandage is wrapped around shoulder and her hair and clothes are dishelved. The scent of sex rolls off her and I recoil from the smell pulling Anya closer.

"Well isn't this touching. Gaara, I cannot believe you would pick this spy over me. Don't worry too much though, I forgive you." Anya stares at the girl not showing any emotion. "Ino, I'm not interested, please leave."

"Oh really, because I have something you might like to know." She turns around screaming to the crowd. "I think this is something everyone would love to know." She pulls out a stack of papers throwing them up into the air. The catch the wind fluttering to different places around the area. Anya bent down to pick one up instantly dropping it and stepping away. I pick up a group trying to examine what made her so scared.

They were copies of photographs. The first of which Anya had her armed wrapped around a young man with long blonde hair. The second one shows her kissing him and the last one has her lying in bed asleep on his bare chest. Suddenly I recognize the man.

"Yes that's right everyone. Perfect Miss Anya has a secret." She sneers and I crinkle the paper in my hands sand whipping around my feet. "That man, is a lost member of the evil Akatsuki, Deidara rouge Ninja of the Stone."

**Cliff hangers are fun. Everything was all romantic and stuff now life sucks. I love it. Okay review bye.**


	16. Damage

**Yay story time! Okay RxR let me know what you think of the back story- ish.**

**Garra's Pov**

An intense hatred boils in my blood the man who nearly destroyed my village wrapping his arms around my sweet Anya. Fucking bastard. I look over and Anya is staring down sadly at one of the pictures, it's the one where they are both smiling at the camera. She folds it up sliding it into her pocket.

"That's right, our special little Anyanna Uzumaki has been proven to have consorted with one of the leafs greatest enemy and destroyer of the sand." Ino continues to rant and Anya's eyes fill with a cold anger. "This terrible out law has ravaged our village, was soloy responsible for the death of Lady Choyi and nearly the current Kazekage. Deidara was a Menace to every nation, a terrible terrorist with no guilt."

"Stop." The command is so soft I can barely hear it but so full of anger that everyone silences and looks toward the dark haired girl. "Don't talk about my friend that way." I recoil slightly at her, not only the darkness surrounding her but the fact she could call that monster her friend.

"See, no one would listen to me before but even now this spy defends her dead lover. Can we really trust a girl like this in her village? Deidara was a soulless murder with no value over the life of others."

"I said, shut the FUCK up." The dust around her feet swirls in a rough wind; I even feel my sand shake with unease as it's pulled into her. Her hands clench and the ground begins to rise. Ino doesn't even turn to face her before she continues. "A man that Saskue Uchia was able to rid of this world, a Man who deserved to die."

She turns back to Anya hoping for a reaction but is just met by a blast of air and earth. The blonde haired girl slams into a wall hard enough to leave an impact print. "Don't you DARE speak like you know him?" Another shot of air slams against her. "How could you judge him?" The earth gathers around her pulling her forward. "How can you say all these things when you don't even know him?" Ino screams as she's risen up into the air. "Maybe he wasn't an evil man, maybe he was just a boy who made one bad design he couldn't get away from." The air slams her down; an effective crunch rings out in the clearing.

Ino moans in pain but no one makes a move to help her. Anya stomps up to the girl, ripping her up by the ponytail attached to the back of her head. "Or maybe you were just so absorbed in getting what you want you didn't even care." She slams the girls head into the already damaged ground. She raises her fist high into the air, wind and earth gathering around it. "Don't ever talk about my friend again." The first comes down at blinding speed.

It stops just a breath from her head and fear filled eyes. Anya has frozen and twitches. Fangs teeth are clamped around her leg, blood dripping from the new wound. The wolfs muzzle is stained a crimson red and her eyes filled with sadness. Anya straightens as her eyes return to their normal chocolate brown color.

Fang releases and meets her friend head on in a silent exchange. Anya nods and hops on the large wolf's back, she looks at me, betrayal in her eyes. On last second of contact before Fang trots to Ino who is frozen in fear. "If I ever hear his name on your whore lips ever again, I will hunt you, find you, and kill you in the most agonizing way possible. She tensed and Fang bounded away up the tree and over the wall, into the darkness of the forest of death.

**Fang's POV**

** "**What in the HELL do you think you were doing?" Anya sits on my back silently staring ahead of us. "Opening the summoners seal to begin with let alone on an ally. Do you hate it here? Do you want to be hunted and kicked out?" Anya has blocked the emotion chain from us keeping everything to herself.

"Don't just sit there and say nothing, you are in such deep shit, I 'm not even sure if I can get you out." The girl tenses as we come to a clearing and jumps off. She places her hand to the ground and calls up a small hut and a tall wall around us. She silently walks to the door stopping at the entrance. She pulls out a paper before showing it to me. "She was talking about Deidara." Tears form in her eyes as she walks in raising the door and boxing herself in.

I feel my own fury rise in me before staunching it. I turn bounding over the wall, barley clearing it before speeding back to the village. I don't blame her, that straw haired girl had no clue what she was doing to Anya. I head into town under the cover of darkness. "Summons art: Camouflage." My fur tingles as it darkens to a near black, it's probably best if no one can see me.

My first stop is the Inuzuka house hold. I stand on the front wall before jumping down into the court yard. A group of large wolves surround my growling but when I drop my color they all crouch in submission. The large blue wolf with a black eye patch steps forward first. "Alpha, it is an honor to have you visit our home, how can we help you."

"I need to visit your master and her pup Kiba." The deep growl in my voice indicated a command not a request and he ran off to get them. The other wolves eye me warily as I sit shaking the sand from my fur. I hear a happy bark as Akumaru runs toward me at full speed. I slam under him knocking him off balance before twisting him to the ground. I say is quietly for him to hear but no one else.

"Not now, I'm here on business." He whines and cowers as I stand backing up into the crowd. I feel the urge to chase after him but at that exact moment the women and Kiba walk out. "Alpha Fang, it has been a long time since I have graced your presences, what brings you to request me and my son."

Kiba breaks from his mother's grasp walking up to me worriedly. "Oh god is she okay, what happened. Don't let her get hurt, please Fang." His mother grips him from the back of his fur and pulls him away. "Kiba, we do not use that familiar tone with the Alpha, understand." He rips away turning toward me.

"She is fine young one. No bodily harm has come to her but as for her standing that is why I'm here. Her love of this village is blatantly obvious to even the youngest of you. However I fear after this incident, she will be banished." All the wolves growl in disapproval. "My request is that you stand by her character in the trial that is undoubtedly about to commence."

"You have my full support, and my families." Kiba shoots back instantly. His mother stares daggers at him. "You do not have that authority yet. If Ino dies we have no choice but to exile Anya, I am sorry Fang."

All the wolves growl in disapproval at their master. "The Omega shall not die however you have let your clan do so." She looks up submissively at me Kiba standing strongly beside her. "You have made your decision without discussing with your trusted partner. This is no way to treat the pups we have given you. Your wolf lives outside with the rest when he should be resting with you each guarding the other." She looks down ashamed. "You fear for your reputation above the life of another pack member. I no longer support you, your next in line shall take the family or the pact between us shall be broken."

Silence hounds the clearing at my statement of the most grievous punishment I can give, removal of the partnership my father has forged. The woman shrinks down nodding to me and looking away. "Kiba Inuzuka, you are the next in line, will you honor my request?" Kiba answers without a second thought Akumaru standing strongly behind him. "Yes." The wolves howl at the guaranteed safety of their litter mate and I regard the young man with strong eyes. "Lead your pack well and the contract shall maintain for many a generation." I bound away with Kiba riding Akumaru at my back.

The next stop is the pink haired one. I reach her door and climb the stairs. I scratch against the wood standing tall. She answers the door with tears in her eyes before clutching around my neck. I explain and she joins our group as we head to the Hokage mansion where our last two targets have conventionally gathered.

The dark lobby leads up to the Hokage office where the last light in the building glows softly. When we walk through the door the three men look at us sharply. "Kazekage, Hokage, and trusted advisor Shikamaru, we have come to testify on behalf of Anya Uzumaki." The men remain silent and I sit and begin to explain.

"What you had just witnessed was the summoners' seal; a forbidden jutsu passed through Uzumaki clans genes. It allows complete control of all the elemental chakra that are in the current area. The jutsu is activated when the user is in dire need or danger and is meant as a last stand. When Ino began to attack Deidara she was attacking Anya. She felt the need to use the Jutsu she had only used once in her life, during the sealing of the eight-tails. For days after she was unsteady and drained of chakra."

"Fang, I would love to save her but I can't. She may have killed one of our fellow ninja's unprovoked. The law is hard but I have to follow it." The Hokage sighs looking down sad and stressed at the report in front of him. Sakura steps forward pulling his head up. "In my professional examination I can conclude that while Ino has sustained massive damage she shall not be killed. I fully support Anya and reject the claim that she was unprovoked. Kiba Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan is also witness to the so-called crime and agrees to testify."

"Shikamaru, what do you think?" The boy leans against the wall pondering for a moment. "I think we are stuck here. If she stays the elders will have objections and the only way to still them would be for Inoichi to explore her mind. However, being how it was his daughter he would dig until he had found even the smallest thing and pull it out. We need to hear the whole story to know what we are dealing with." Everyone looks to me and I lie down and begin.

"Deidara was a strong and revered ninja in the stone when Anya and I had been transferred there. Unlike everyone else he never feared her powered and befriended her. His older brother disagreed but allowed it. One day the village rebelled against Anya's presence and moved to take her out. Deidara had gotten wind of the plan as his brother was the leader. He refused to let it happened and killed his brother in cold blood. Knowing he would soon be exiled he ran to Anya's home to warn her of his leaving. He left soon after where he was recruited by the Akatsuki and announced the murder of his brother as imitation into the group for fear that the killing could be blamed on Anya." I breathe out the last fact as if I were discussing the weather instead of a terrible conspiracy in the Stone.

""After reviewing that information, I know that there is no way she will be allowed to stay. Inoichi will pull the information holding her responsible for a rebellion in the stone and present it as what will occur here in the future." I feel myself crumble inside but maintain my composure looking down.

"I believe I have a solution, you won't like it though." The Kazekage had remained stoic until this moment. He spoke from his chair staring heatedly into the group. "But, it's the only way she can keep part of her life here."

**Wasn't this a romantic story just last chapter, why yes yes it was. But now it's not well let me know what you think. REVIEW!**


	17. Sealing

**Haha made you wait this is a flashback chapter. Xp well RxR and don't own and what not.**

Anya's POV

Oh god my body burns. It feels like someone stuck searing needles into every pore of my skin. I fall to the ground with a soft thud, enjoying my solitude. Slowly my eye's droop close and I start to drift. My body hasn't felt this bad since…since…oh no.

When I open my eye's again I find myself trapped precisely where I least want to be. The mist off the coast shrouds the entrance of the cave, hiding me from view. My balled stance cramps my muscles emitting pain at random intervals spamming through my body. I hear steps and uncurl, Fang rousing from my side. She stands in front of me ready to protect my body with hers.

"I am the best, not like the rest. I'll make me strong you can't hold out long. Yeah." A small boy walks into the cave writing in a brown notebook. He looks up and sees Fang, pausing I his place. "Look it's a wolf and a girl so...polf. Damn it that's not right." He scribbles something down and Fang relaxes chuckling to herself.

"Pup, who you are." She cocks her head to the side, as the boy finishes writing. "Oh, me I'm the best don't you see? Remember the rap cause I'm Killer Bee." My small hands clap together and the boy looks up smiling. Extending his fist, slowly as so not to frighten me. Fang poofs back to her world leaving me with the strange boy.

"Oye little girl, don't you quite know? This fist is a greeting it aint just for show." I reach out tentatively scratching my palm against his and smile. The boy smiles back before pushing harder, "Tiny girl whose only 8 years old, why on earth is your skin so cold?" I pull back my hand touching it to my face. The icy hand spreads Goosebumps up my already frozen arms.

"I'm not 8, I'm twelve. And, I'm down here because the kids like to beat me up after school on my way home, so I'm hiding." The boy laughs and walks toward me throwing his arm around me. "Girl afraid do not be, I'm really cool so just stick with me." I watch the boy lead the younger me out of the cave and eventually to his home. Every time after then he stood up for me, chasing away the bullies and talking to me at lunch. He even convinced the Raikage to let me stay with them.

The ground starts to swirl and two kids blink out of view. Replaced by shouting and fire. I feel myself pulled back into my body as I am forced to relive the day.

"No, turn it away from the village! Do not let this monster take one life until your dead!" A heavy crash hit the earth sending waves of it rolling toward our team of ninja. I slam my hand to the ground, "Manipulation!" The symbols shoot out as the ground rises to my request building a thick wall to take the blow.

"Anya, Bee, what are you doing here, go back home!" The Raikage shouts from his position atop a pointed spike. "We came to help you brother, you need each other." Another crash sounds and the wounds of the dying can be heard through the mist. The Raikage jumps down as a tail shoots past him.

"I don't have time to watch you right now just leave! Double lariat!" The two men jump slicing a tentacle heading straight toward one of the other ninja tending to her friend. "Bee you are by definition a full grown ninja but Anya is still young. If something happens to me you have to take care of her understand?"

Bee nods and slings me across his shoulder despite my protest. A belting roar is heard from the beast and the cloud clear from the echo of his breath. Before us stand s looming purple beast. Eight tails fly around its body swatting Ninja away like flies. One shoots toward us and I throw myself off Bee and into the man lightening his fall.

When the impact hit the ground I looked up to check on him, but the blood soaking his shirt said he was dead before he even hit the ground. "Order to defend until death receivedcaptain! Full-force men, this is our last stand!" All the ninja attack at once shooting paper bombs and random ninjutsu the beast. He concentrated a ball of black chakra and hurled it at the ninja, all of them falling dead.

The process is repeated as Bee and I stand there frozen in place. The sounds of the wounded wail across the plain, but no more attacks are fired. The beast roars before stomping its way toward the village hidden in the rain. "No, someone stop him." We both follow the voice seeing the Raikage pinned under a large stone.

"Bee, I don't want you to die, but the village-"Hecoughed blood and it trickles down his chin. The rock has cut of his chakra network to his legs and it looks like the rest is fading fast. "Brother, you'll be okay don't worry I will save the village and we can all have a big concert afterwards."

The older boy smiles his eyes shutting tight and his breath shaky. I bend down shooting some chakra into him. "Will he be okay?" Bee asks as we leap after the looming figure in the distance. "I'm not sure, the extra dose I gave him will help him last longer but I'm not a medical ninja. It was all I could do to stall for some time."

"Well then I guess, we have the rest." The eight-tails is walking besides us and Bee slams into one of its feet. The beast falls forward shaking the ground. I bite my finger sliding it across the others and slamming it to the ground. "Secret Ninja Art: Battle Battalion" The smoke clears as everyone appears clad in dense armor and weapons. Niko, Heni, Pocki, Chai and Fang were the only ones I had at that point and they growl deeply.

"Pocki, Heni let's go. Chai, and Fang you take it from the ground. Niko, spread the word to the village, we probably can't stop him. Go!" We all break away Heni and me jumping safely on Pocki as a swing tail slams the ground. We fly to the head of the angered beast and Fang charges the back, fur blazing with Chakra. "Wolf art: Needle fur!" The usually silk fur hardens to a stiff point as she jumps in the air. She shakes sending showers of tiny poisoned spikes down at the octopus.

It roars back as her attack hits, its movements only slightly slowed by the paralysis. She clamps onto its back as it shakes violently back and forth, trying to remove the nuisance. "It's our chance you ready Heni." The words ring from my own throat as the rabbit laughs manically.

"Oh fish boy you have no clue what you got coming! Carrot Mountain!" He unrolls a scroll from his collar sliding his claw across it. The scroll bends forward as millions of tiny carrot grenades fall onto the beast. There is a moment of calm before the explosives detonate into a ball of fire at the animals head. The smoke blocks the view of the after math so we hover waiting to see the result. We are so focused on the head we miss a tail that shoots straight at us. Pocki turns on his side taking the brunt of the hit before popping into smoke.

Heni and I fall rapidly the wind tearing at my clothes. The ground is approaching and we prepare for the inevitable sound of our own skulls cracking when we are hit from the side. I open my eyes and Bee has knocked me into a lake where Fang has done the same for Heni. Chai has fished him out and he's lying on the bank. "Hey you stupid wolf! Why did you do that! I was fine damn it."

"We're in trouble, I couldn't even pull off any damage. We can't beat this thing." Bee was dead serious as he looked at me. I glanced at Fang knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Look Bee, I have a plan but I need time, can you, Heni, and Chai stall?" He nods and I give the command. "Stop that thing by any way necessary, and protect Bee as much as possible." Both my charges confirms before they charge off with Bee into the forest.

"This may not work pup. It could turn and attack the village." I hop on her back and we set off ahead of the beast. "I know, but if we can't stop it, it won't matter." We arrive in a clearing a mile away water shots and explosions still visible from our spot. The eight-tails slowly makes it way toward us the poison taking full effect.

"Ninja Art: Seven points of light" The wolf shoots her paws against mine as e combine our chakra together. I slowly feel my body drained as the beast comes closer. The eight-tails foot stomps not 10 feet away from us when the wolf barks out. "Alpha of the past GrayStar!" Beams of light shoot up from our hand smashing into the chin of the eight-tails

The best falls backward as the light takes a solid form. A terrible growl vibrates through my body sending tremors up my leg. A giant grey wolf stands above us snarling down. "Daughter why have you called me?" Fang stand proudly stepping forward beforebowing in front of her dad.

"The eight-tails is on a war path to the Village hidden in the Clouds. We must stop it before it can destroy everything. "

"Why should you care, we have no family in the Clouds. If it is leveled we just grow more powerful!"

"How could you be so heartless, innocents will die, mothers and pups will be killed without cause. I ask this not as Alpha but as your daughter."

The great wolf wonders for a moment. His eyes ripping from the beast to his once exiled daughter. By law he must help but by nature he can refuse to. "Fine but if you every call on me again no matter what the reason, I will kill you." He turns toward the eight-tails who has returned to standing position. "Let's see what these old bones can do." He launches himself at the beast claws out and teeth barred. She snaps onto the neck of it pulling it down to the ground. The eight-tails roars sliding the great wolf under him with a tentacle breaking its fall.

"Hey, is that us?" Bee calls as he rushes into the clearing burned and soaked. Heni and Chai don't follow him and I assume that they have been returned to their world. "We made a path in front of him leading to the ocean hoping he'd follow but it didn't work. We need to head out and make sure that he won't go for the village if this fails."

We both start off jumping into the scar left in the land. It's an area burned about half a mile wide with GrayStar and the eight-tails fighting in the middle. The wolf had just clamps a hold onto the back of the beast neck then slammed him to the ground.

"Fang! She needs to seal him. There is no other way!" The wolf growls through clenched jaws leaning more weight on as the beast starts to struggle. "I don't know how to seal it though, I have never seen the symbol." I shout back but the older wolf is doing all he can to hold it down.

"Yes you do! You grew up with it in the village, it was the mark written in every household every building. Anya you are the only one who can stop this!" Fang shouts over the Din as her chakra is being sapped from her body. "But I don't have anything to seal it in!"

"Yes you do." The voice is a whisper tiny and barely audible. I look over at Bee and he smiles sadly at his feet. "It's me or the village I live, happily for it my body I will give." He rips open his shirt standing proudly with the mist clearing from the sky. "But, you'll never be the same, you may never fight again."

"What's wrong with you girl, can you not hear? Didn't I tell you there's nothing to fear?" I nod knowing I can never change his mind. I feel the sting of the cut on my finger as I reopen it. Tracing around us I make a circle with my village's symbol traced into the sand. Gently I press my thumb against his stomach recalling the paintings I had seen hanging on my walls.

I complete the symbol and its light grows firing a yellow beam into the eight-tails face. The beast growls as it is sucked into Bee. The boy is screaming in agonizing pain as the last of the light fades into darkness. I hear footsteps as the large gray wolf disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Look its Bee and Anya."

"Where's the eight-tails?"

"What's that on Bee's stomach?"

"It's a sealing jutsu. Holy shit he has the eight-tails inside of him."

"We have to kill him to destroy it!"

"NO!" I raise my head with tears in my eyes. " The seals done well it won't escape. Don't hurt Bee." An elder man steps forward that I recognize as the brother of the old Raikage. "We don't have a choice I'm sorry." I feel a burning pain in my head as he slaps me aside hovering over Bee. The pain travels through my body magnifying to a blaze.

"Back away now." He doesn't turn but raises his hand a Kunai with a sharp tip positioned over bee's heart. My hand shoots out and a torrent of water rushes into his back. The man jumps up throwing the knife toward me. Before I can dodge a wall of earth shoots up blocking the path. By now all the ninja have joined surrounding me and Bee.

I call up more earth caging Bee inside. The fire from the edges of the clearing jump to my hand, forming a burning whip. I shoot it out at the men making contact with a few but doing little damage. I release the whip and concentrate it into a wall then push it toward the men and women. The screams of the burned assault my ears and I instantly send water to put out the flames.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Just leave me and Bee alone. I'll take him to the hospital and everything will be fine okay? If the Raikage decides he needs to die then…then…I will break the seal and take it myself." The remaining ninja stand silently staring heatedly at their leader. A feel a prick in the back of my neck before I crumble and the world goes black.

"Anya. Anyaaa. Wake up lazy ass!" I jump out of bed instantly falling to my chest as my body disobeys my commands. "Whoa not so fast. You're going to hurt yourself even more than last…time." Bee slides me back into bed as I try to move. The pain has spread itself through every muscle and my chakra connections of my tattoos have been severed.

"Are you okay?" I ask, it even hurts to speak. "How funny you ask of all people me, you're the one who took the damage for Bee." I want to ask him what he means when a nurse comes in.

"Anya, the Raikage needed to talk with-" She looks up and sees Bee then recoils against a cabinet. "Oh, Bee I didn't know you were here. I'll just leave." He raises his and then lowers is as she flinches away. Without a word he walks out of the room as the Raikage walks in dismissing the nurse.

"Anya, I have bad news." He stands beside me staring out the window. I fear he has the death tolls or that I can never see my summons again. Nothing like the truth crossed my mind. "The Misukage has requested you be transferred over after your performance at the Chunin exams. As so as you have healed you will leave."

I sit against my pillow flabbergasted at what he just said. He's giving me away. "I- I don't understand. I saved the village, I stopped the eight tails, I saved Bee-"

"You did not save Bee! You condemned him and made him a monster." He was yelling so loudly I would have ran away if my body had let me. "Because of you Bee is a monster, everyone cowers away from him, and his life will NEVER be the same. It's all your fault." I feel tears form in my eyes as I grip the sheets.

"You will meet with a party at the gates of the village on Friday. Have your things packed a nurse will help you until you can walk." He paused at the door turning back to me. "The only reason why you are being transferred and not killed is that you had saved my life. A life for a life is fair, but I value his much more than mine and you took that away." With that he walked out of the room condemning me to live with the guilt for the rest of my life.

**UGH! Thee fucking end! That took literally 2 hours! God damn, my hands hurt. Okay well that was a back story I wanted to get out there to give me somewhere to go with it if I so choose. No promises though. Enjoy and let me know what you think of this. Review chickys regular story is back next Sat. Thinking of ending this I feel like I'm getting stale. Any opinions?**


	18. Goodbye

**Back to major action story! Okay not really well kinda. In case you're a skip the bottom I think I may end this soon. Let me know if you think I'm getting stale or not. Read and review. I own nothing.**

Gaara's POV

The large trees that give Konoha its name fly by us. Fang, Kiba, Naruto, and I shoot through the trees, following Fang's trail. The branches creak slightly under my weight adding to the ominous mood. It's a mood meant for reflection as we silently make our way to Anya's hideaway.

After all that has happened I'm not sure what to think anymore. All of this is like those melodramatic soap operas that Temari watches when she has gone too long without seeing Shikamaru. Honestly I can't be mad at her for something she did years ago, but nor can I pretend everything is the same. Her power is terrifying and to have that emotion pulled out because of a long dead man entices a fire in my veins that rips through my body. I don't like this idea of caring for someone

Fang drops next to Kiba and Naruto land just feet behind. A square of earth has risen in the middle of the clearing and formed itself into a hut. The imprint of a door is evident but has been sealed by an earthy brown wall.

"Anya, I'm going to ask nicely. Open the door." Fang calls out in a sweet voice. No response is rising from the girl and she calls again. "If you don't release it, I have to knock it down." Again no response. "Okay Kiba, Fang over Fang?" I smirk at the irony of the joke but no one seems to notice.

"Ninja Art: Man Beast Clone!" Kiba transforms into his beast form, Fang remaining the same. Together they charge in a spinning drill toward the small hut crashing a hole in the wall. The wall chips away as the two pull apart to inspect the damage.

Instantly a new, thicker wall shoots up from the ground blocking the whole the two just made. "ANYA UZIMAKI! STOP BEING A BRAT!" Fang shouts through the clearing. Naruto calmly passes in front of the two, smiling and shaking his head back in forth.

"You children nowadays, I swear no one uses common sense anymore. Watch this." Naruto's chakra gathers tightly in his hand forming a spinning ball.

"The fuck Naruto! I'm older than you are!" Kiba shouts loudly at the blonde haired boy.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate you stupid dog!" Naruto snips back. The wind gathering around the ball in his hand starts to glow brightly. A sudden pulse is erupted from the spinning energy and the wind whips around in his hair.

"Wind Rasangan!" He charges forward slamming his hand into the wall. Time freezes before a crack appears in the wall. It shatters into dust before us with a bam.

"And that is how you do it Kids-"He is cut off by the ground shaking from under us. A wall shoots up slamming Naruto into the sky. Before it has completely been sealed I manage to see Anya laying in the dark.

"What the hell you stupid teenager! I'm trying to help you, you lazy piece of-"I cut him off with the raising of my hand. Everyone falls silent as I close my eyes and focus my Chakra. The earth beneath me jumps to my request taking a closer look at Anya.

She lies feverish and shuttering as the last of her chakra pours into the ground and the walls around her. Fang takes another step forward and scratches against the door way when a pillar shoots out knocking her away. The wolf whimpers as she is thrown back into a tree. Naruto looks suspiciously at the mound of earth.

Without a word I dissolve into the ground, scattering my chakra through the sand. I slip under the wall and into the dark room. The room is cold and the rest of the group outside goes unheard compared to the sounds of her shallow breaths.

My steps echo against the walls as I wait for a defense to kick in like it did for Fang. But, in the end, nothing comes. I kneel beside the unconscious girl here breathing rapid as her chakra drains into the hovel around us. I absent-mindedly touch the skin on her wrist, jumping at the strength of her pulse.

"…mmm…" Her lips move so slightly as she mummers. I impulsively brush her hair from its place lying over her face. Her skin is hot and feverish under my touch and her body convulses, fighting an imaginary opponent. "Bee, I'm sorry. So sorry."

"It's okay Anya. It's me; we need to get you to the hospital. I just need you to relax." She opens her eyes and looks upwards. Her clouded eyes seem to clear for a moment before they haze over again. The ground rumbles and the dark falls away giving into the pale light of the crescent moon.

"About freaking time you littler twerp! Why if I would have pulled that ero-sensei would have had my-"Naruto is hushed by Fang running past knocking him away. She runs up whining stressfully and sniffing the unconscious girl worriedly. We shoot into the air not wasting a minuite.

Anya's POV

Why is it when I wake up its always dark? Can't I ever wake up and be greeted by the sun or a low hanging light bulb? I spend a moment staring up at the ceiling suppressing my chakra from anyone who dare enter. My body feels like it's been mauled by a sledgehammer and can barely move. I force myself to be content as I stare out the window.

Let's look at the pros and cons of my situation. Con: I'm in the hospital, never good. No one is here and I nearly killed a whiney little bitch… maybe that's a Pro. Other pros: I'm not dead. I'm still in the leaf. No one has come to kick me out yet. I think I can chalk this up as a win all together.

I stare at the night sky a little longer before my eyes start to droop shut. On instinct my body relaxes with the promise of a goodnights sleep.

"Dear god Anya! You're alive!" The wolf is crushing my chest as I struggle to breathe under her weight. My mouth gapes like a fish as I try to push her off. "Fat….ass….off!" The wolf smirks before landing gracefully on all fours.

"I was so worried about you..." The alpha wolf drops her head low to the ground a sudden seriousness on her face. "You had almost no chakra by the time Gaara got to you and on the way here all you did was kept muttering to him."

I scoff at the solemnness of her face earning a sharp look. "Fang, I've exhausted my chakra before it's no big deal." My arms twitch in response to my request and manage to push aside a piece of hair that had fallen into my face. When I pull away she is resting her head on the bed by my feet.

"Anya…I lost you. I couldn't feel you at all even though I knew you were there. Everyone else was the same too; even Niko couldn't get a reading from you. You- You had boxed us all out and wouldn't let anyone in. I was…scared."

I instantly am racked by guilt of what I had unconsciously done as the wolf stares blankly out the window. I rest my hand on her head and open my mouth attempting to form a sentence. Before I can utter a sound the wolf perks up her ears to an inaudible sound. I follow her eyes to the door where, not more than 10 seconds later, Naruto emerges.

He seems tired and sleep deprived. His usually joyful character is scattered by a dark cloud hanging over his head. I smile as he looks up in an attempt to brighten his otherwise dreary expression. His eyes meet mine and the bond that has grown over the last few weeks spark sadness.

"Anya. I have bad news." I recoil mentally at that phrase of words. No, please not again. "The Kazekage is requesting you to the sand. He was quite impressed with the strength you had exhibited throughout your stay."

"But- But Nii-san-"He cuts me off with a sharp intake of breath. Unlike with Bee this isn't a cold dismissal, I can see the ripping pain emanating from him chest. "Please don't this is already hard enough. I honestly tried, I don't want you to go but, I don't have a say. Can you move?"

I have lost all control of my body. My hands shake violently and tears fall silently from my eyes. Fang looks toward me with her yellow orbs glowing in the moonlight. They hold sadness and pity but I know she had tried her hardest. That doesn't make it any easier.

"Yes, she can. When were you expecting leave Hokage?" The wolf takes on a monotone voice while she stands solemnly besides me. Naruto is staring down at his feet and for a moment I think he may reconsider and let me stay. All hopes are shattered when he looks up.

"The Kazekage will be departing this morning with a party from him homeland. You shall leave at sunrise." He turns to leave the room pausing at the door. "I'm- I'm so sorry Oni-chan."

"No, thank you for honoring me with your presence Hokage-sama." The formal tone is ripped form my throat and Naruto tenses. I can see him internally fighting a battle but it seemed his better part had won out and he left. At some point the sun had started to rise, at some point Fang had organized to have my things brought from home and at some point I had been ushered from bed and out into the street. I can't remember anything but the cold feeling of dismissal and rejection.

"Are you okay? Is the pain too much?" I only grumble in response as I trudge forward. No pain can reach my nerves as my body is numb to any feeling. I hope for a group, even a small one, to greet me and wish me off. I hope for promises of writing and maintained friendship that will fade. But all that meets me is the large gate and the Kazekage with his group.

Silence is maintained as I join. I hope for a hello or a good morning, but again I am let down as our group walks out into the wood. Fang tosses me onto her back striding boldly ahead of the group toward my new "home".

After a few hours of walking we finally reach the tree line border of the Sand and the Leaf. We camp there for the night and I have Fang carry me to a high canopy Niko had carefully woven for me in the tree. I'm glimpsing the Leaf for the last time when I realize, I will never truly have another home every again.

**BA Side: Om, don't cry. **

**Me:*Sniffel***

**BA Side: Don't you dare fucking do it.**

**Me: *Tear***

**BA Side: I WILL MURDER YOU!**

**Me: WAHHHHH SO SO SAD! *Sob, sob sob***

**BA Side: Sigh Review.**

**Me: *Through sniffels* Think- I may- end this story soon- yes or no? Kay, see you next Wednesday.**

**BA Side: Shut up.**


	19. box

**Don't own**

Garra's Pov

Temari, Kankaro and I are eating silently by the fire. Anya hasn't come down yet and I'm starting to get worry. "Temari go check on her. Her food is going to get cold." I continue chewing my slightly burnt fish and both of my siblings choke. I swallow then look up to see them exchanging confused glances.

"What?" The command is sharp but firm. Both of them look down like scolded puppies and Kankaro continues eating. Temari stands and looks toward our brother one more time before jumping up into the branches of the pine tree.

"So what was that about?" Kankaro ventures to ask. I sigh looking over to her untouched meal, wondering what's making her so sad.

"What do you mean?" He shoots a skeptical look at me but the affect is lost.

"Gaara, no offence but you don't care. About anyone. Let alone a woman." My fist tightens at my side as I hold back the urge to punch my brother in the face. At that same moment Temari shoots out of the branches carrying an unconscious Anya in her arms.

"She must have fallen asleep. Her skin is really cold." Temari watchfully looks to me for permission before laying her by the fire. Without my consent the sand rushes over pulling her closer to me. Stupid earth. With a gentle lull she lands by where I'm sitting with the sand making a soft bed for her.

She murmurs in her sleep and I brush away a black lock that has strayed from behind her headband. I feel myself go ridged as she switches the pillow and rolls over onto my lap; on instinct I place my hand on the top of her hair smoothing it down the length. With a contented sigh she falls back into a deep and peaceful sleep.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Kankaro is shaking his head at Temari trying to calm her down. Stone-faced I look toward my older sister. "What is it Temari?"

"Temari, don-"Kankaro is interrupted by my sister standing and striding over to me. She opens her mouth to yell and I raise my hand. By instinct she had silenced. Back in my younger years when she didn't it involved a lot of bruising on her throat.

"Don't yell you'll wake her." I return my hand to brush Anya's silken stands. I nod for her to continue when she calms down. Her stance relaxes and she leans to her left side, her arms crossed.

"Gaara what's going on? This girl, you have constantly been checking back on her, caring about how she is. I'm sorry but why is she so important? You literally can't take every fuck you have back home with us. When you're done with them we can't return her like a lost dog."

She goes to say more but senses my anger building. The rage builds up behind my eyes and my vision starts to blur. The sand swirls around me exhibiting my uncontrolled anger. My anger has long since been under control but this is more than I can handle.

Just in time Anya squirms in discomfort. Just like that my anger is quelled and the sand falls slowly to the ground. My siblings watch in awe as I brush the partials from her delicate skin, resting my hand on her cheek.

"This one is different. That is all you need to know."

When we all wake up Anya is already awake packing up and getting ready. Today something has changed, she seems less sad and more so like she doesn't feel at all. Kankaro and Temari scout ahead leaving me to get things together with her.

"Do we need any water?" She sits on a rock sharpening her kunai to a brilliant shine. The wind knocks the last of the falling blossoms a nearby cherry tree sending them spiraling around her, the light pink in contrast to her darkness. I could stand there all day watching her but she shoots me a sharp glance.

"I already got it. Pay attention." I sigh in frustration. It has been this way all morning. She's being so cold for someone whose life I just saved. I force myself to relax and keep checking the gear. "Okay, then we just need to dry some fish and-"

"Already got it! Didn't I just say pay attention? It's not like this is the first time I have ever done this you know!" I internally flinch as I remember how often she had been removed from a village. I step behind her resting my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I understand that this is a rough time for you but-"She spins up and around to face me. The wind had picked up and is dangerously whipping her hair around her sending waves menace my way. Her kunai is still gripped firmly in her white knuckled hand.

"How DARE you? You don't understand, you can't even begin to understand! How could you understand what it's like to feel accept for once in your life and have it ripped away?" Her beautiful dark eyes have crystals twinkling in the corner. Tears threaten to fall but her pride takes over and she stones herself.

"Coming from the whore who sleeps with the rouge ninja! You owe me your life; I'm the only reason why you haven't joined your dear Deidara." Damn it where did that come from. She stands steady but I can see her shattering inside. Instantly I regret saying it but it's too late. "Anya-"

She turns and jumps back into the main camp. Why the fuck am I so messed up. Before I can even think of anything to say my siblings come back. "Roads clear…uh Gaara? Are you okay, what's with that look on your face?" Kankaro nudges Temari and she stops questioning me.

He looks fearfully toward me, but I have no control of my body. I just stand there staring at the cold girl from across the campsite. I begin to step toward her so eager to erase the broken look from her eyes. "Gaara's got the right idea. We need to head home." Kankaro picks up the heavy pack by the fire looking at me.

"Yes the sooner we get back the better."

Anya's Pov

I will not talk to him. I will not acknowledge him. I will not love this place for him. The long journey back was an awkward one. A few times his sister tried to talk to me but I just gave bare bone answers until even she grew bored with me. When we arrived at the gate the group of children who liked Pocki met us. I called him forward for them to play but made my way silently to the Sand Palace.

I have been called out for two missions in the week I have been here but every time I finish the unnecessary tasks I send out Niko to give Gaara the report. One again I'm lying in my room at the Palace. Temari decorated it herself and has been filled with a good amount of purple. It almost reminds me of Ino.

I'm staring at the ceiling lying on the bed after a shower. The sand has made its way into every coroner of the room and blows softly on the wind. The small grains tickle my face but I refuse to smile. All day I walk around with straight line of indignation. The village's people have started to talk but I'm too far from caring to do anything.

I hear the floor boards creak outside my door. It's the same time every night. He comes and raises his hand ready to knock on my door but loses his nerve and walks away. I hear it again three steps followed by a shadow under the door. I sigh and roll over wishing for sleep to take me. Then I hear it.

The knock is so quite I have to strain to listen. "Come in." I keep my voice monotone but I can't hide my shaking hands. The door creaks open slowly and a flush of light enters my darken room.

His silloutee is outlined by the lamps in the hall but something about his posture has changed. "Anya. It's me." I slide out of the bed and silently glide over to the curtains throwing them open.

"I am well aware of who it is." His eyes shoot instinctively shoot to the movement. His jade eyes are outline by the moon and I notice bags under his eyes. They show proof of sleepless nights and stressful days.

He tosses a carefully wrapped package on the table next to me. "Open it."

**All done. What's in the box? Any guesses. RxR Next chapter is the big finale!**


	20. Chapter 20

Gaara's Pov

For the first time all week I finally see an emotion other than apathy spark life into her eyes. Curiosity tilts her head ask she carefully walks over to the neatly wrapped package. It took me many tries to fix it and I hide the cuts on my hands. Temari came in to see me struggling and finally just sighed knowingly.

Now I watch her slowly pick at the wrapping silk that took me so long to wrap. She doesn't rip it off in a few seconds like I thought her eager personality would warrant. The bow is folded carefully in her lap and she starts to pull back the shiny silk and reveals a small black box.

I see her almost sigh in an annoyed manner. But she starts to pick at the clasp anyway. This is taking too long. I start to pace around the room never taking my eyes off her deft fingers. Finally the lock snaps open and she slowly pulls back the lid, inhaling sharply when she sees her gift.

Slowly her eyes fill with tears as she pulls the silver frame from the box. The edged incrusted with gems from deep in the mines of the Suna. A unique stone a color of blue only ever seen in the tropical oceans of the land of Ebbs.

"I-"A tear falls onto the glass soaking the smiling couple in the picture. His arm draped carefully around him and her with a peace sign on her right hand. Looking at the first picture I now see why she did what she did. They both show the deepest level of friendship I have never seen in anyone, more than Naruto and Saskue.

The picture frame clatters to the table, her head bowed deep with her hair hanging in her eyes. "Why? Was it not enough to degrade and torture me? Do you just have to watch me die too?" The sting in her voice shakes me to my core and I can only hopelessly watch as she collapses onto the table.

"W-Why out of every one on this earth, are you the one who makes me care." My voice was so quite I wasn't sure if she heard it above her sobbing. But slowly the sobs silence and she looks up at me. My jade eyes mix with her black ones dancing back and forth between every emotion two people could feel. "Why is it when I'm away all I can ever think of is you? Why is it that when I said you could come here it wasn't to save you it was because I couldn't see myself without you?"

The voice isn't particularly filled with sentiment but it is as close to a heart filled statement as I could ever give. Somehow I find the motivation to move again. I glide into the spot behind her chair. For the first time I don't feel like a complete klutz around her. I swiftly snatch up the forgotten ribbon from her lap.

I elegantly sweep up her hair, kissing the soft skin on her neck. Slowly I tie her hair with the ribbon as I kiss up her cheek drying the tears from her cheeks. I turn the chair so I'm leaning over her seemingly fragile form. I sink to my knees resting my head in her lap.

"I swear, as Kazekage, as Gaara of the Sand, as whatever you want me to; that I will never, ever hurt you. I will never leave you. I will never do anything but love you if you just give me one chance. If everything fails I will find a way for you to go back to the leaf and I will never take to you again. I just want a chance, that's all I'm asking."

I hold my breath waiting for a response, for a breath, for anything. I have never wanted anything more in my entire life than to have her say yes. This is the emotion called love that is so foreign to me. I hate the pain I feel when I'm alone. I hate the ripping sadness when I can see that I have hurt. But in the end, just to spend one moment of time with her will make it all worth it.

I feel a pressure on my head as she rest her hand in my hair. Slowly I look up with a fear of rejection or at the very worse total neglect. I turn up to look the girl who has ripped out my small heart and thrown it on the ground completely at her mercy.

Her midnight eyes drill deep into me as she looks down compassionately the tears already dissipated. Slowly she slides her hand under my chin enticing me up so that I am down on one knee at eye level with her. Slowly and oh-so-carefully she pulls me to her pressing her lips against mine.

I savor the moment, caught up with just the pressure of her lips on mine. Sliding my arms around her waist I pull her closer, our bodies melding into one. In a surprising turn of events she wraps her long legs around mine pushing against me. She grasp at my shirt pulling down roughly. "Anya?"

"Now." I pull back staring at her in disbelief. She can't be serious. Of all times now? The thought hasn't even so much as crossed my mind. "Are you sure?"

She slams her lips into mine and I take it as a yes. With a smile I am unable to wipe from my face I turn toward the bed ready to ravish her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Anya'sPov

Gaara's body warmth comforts me as I slowly wake from my sleep. So many thoughts run through my head but none of doubt. I smile tracing the jawline of his cheek in the moonlight. The bags under his eyes seem to disappear and he seems to be in the middle of what must have been his first goodnights sleep in a week.

I slowly shake the sleep from my body as another chill sends a shiver up my back. I quietly sneak my way from under the sheets he had specially prepared for me. On my first night here as I collapsed into bed I buried my face in the cotton sheets, shocked to find the smell of the Camilla Blossom.

A flower found all around the world yet still somehow hated. So many people say that the Camilla Blossom has no scent. But they don't know it like I do. They grew all around the home Fang and I shared when I was a child and the fragrance is quite entrancing.

After a moment of memories I stumble my way toward the opened bay doors. With a second's thought I pull up the closest piece of clothing to cover myself. It's Gaara's shirt and I giggle at my stupidity. Oh well, at least it's long enough to cover me.

I close the doors and snap the latch shut wincing at the soreness. With a satisfied sigh I slide back into bed, Gaara (still in his sleep) manages to loop his arm around me pulling me closer. I start to drift off when a sudden thought occurs to me. _We didn't leave the door open._

A small clack is heard across the room and both Gaara and I are up in less than a second. He scans the room his eyes landing on me for a moment noticing I'm only wearing his shirt. In spite of the possible danger I blush, moving my hands to cover myself.

"Now isn't this cute. Anya, glad to see you again, yeah?" The dark figure steps into the moonlight and I bite back a scream. His hair has grown longer and his bangs now cover one eye. He looks the exact same as the day he left, right down to the cocky smile. "Deidara. But I thought you..."

My voice trails off as I can't finish a fact I have been hidden from for years. When I look up again Gaara has placed himself between me and Deidara. "Oh how cute. Look just move out of the way Kazekage. You are a separate visit all together. I'm here for her yeah?"

"Anya, what do you think?" I kind of shy away at his question. "I can't believe you trust me enough to not have attacked him yet." He blushes deeply and Deidara scoffs. For the first time I take a good look at him. A dark black coat with red clouds float around his form. He grew a few inches since he left but the classic smirk remains.

I recoil as I reach his eyes. "Gaara, look at his eyes." I watch his vision move upward and lock onto the older man's eyes. He pulls me father behind him and growls deeply. "Gaara, what is it?"

"A resurrection Jutsu. He's- he's dead Anya. I'm so sorry." My heart breaks but not as much as I thought it would. Somehow having Gaara there to warm me helps hold me together. With a new resolve I turn to the cocky male leaning against the table, our old picture in his hands. He looks down sadly, almost humanly.

"Anything you need to say to me, you have to say in front of Gaara." I feel his hand tighten and a smile creep to his face. Deidara looks up hurt but I steel myself against his gaze, forcing myself to remember how her left me.

"Very well, but this has taken too much time. He will have noticed I'm gone." He strides across the room breaking the lock on the door. The shutters fly open with a bang. "Anya, something's coming, something big. And you need to stay as far away as possible. Can you at least keep her safe, Kazekage? It's more than I could do."

Gaara nods and Deidara makes a step to the edge of the balcony a large bird similar to Pocki exploding from a small clay creation. "Wait!" The voice comes from my throat and I reach out to him pulling him into a sad embrace. "Goodbye, my friend."

He nods jumping onto the bird and Gaara pulls me back to the present. He's about to take off when I find my courage again. "Wait what's coming?"

He's hovering above us when he calls out for us. "War, Anya. A violent and a bloody war. It will come like a storm and tear away all in his path. Find a way to keep her safe. I gave my life for her and I swear to god if she gets hurt I will hunt you down and kill you for taking her away from me."

Before he can so much as utter a word an old wooden coffin shoots out from the balcony, the earth closing over it. It snaps shut and my friends face is peaceful, one last time before the earth swallows him whole.

"Anya, are you okay?" I only nod a sad smile on my face. "Well, what should we do?" He holds my hand tightly and I lead him back inside.

"What's left to do. We prepare for war."

**FIN**

**Yup dead serious. This is the end. I'm not quite sure where the love doveyness came from but I liked it so there. I may consider a sequel if enough people are interested but for the most part all done. Glad for those of you who stuck with me all this time. I'm glad to have you as fans.**

**Hearts**

**OM**


	21. Portrait

**Well damn you all. You win I'm writing a sequel. It's going to be called relics of war. It'll be out sometime in the next few weeks. First will just be a quick summary of the last one so that you guys have time to find it and follow it if you want. Just for staying with it here is a little extra for you.**

**Naruto's POV**

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn._ I'm staring out the window, watching the sunset over my village. Clouds blow in front of the shirking sun and light up deep shades of red. The door creeks open and someone comes in. I don't check to see who it is instead just thinking of her.

A small scratching noise starts from behind me and I sigh. "What do you want I said I wasn't taking any visitors today or could you not hear me through that thick skull?" _That should get rid of the stammering idiot._

"It's okay Naruto I miss her too." With a shake of my head I face the voice. Sai sits on the top of my desk scratching in his note book with a cluster of colored ink next to him. "It's so strange isn't it? She was here for such a short time, yet the village seems so empty without her. "

"Yeah." I can barely muster the word from my throat. Family is something I had never experienced and even though I couldn't become too close to her with my position I still felt like her being here was just enough. I follow his swift and steady hand watching the gentle strokes. The portrait is almost perfect.

He looks up noticing me watch him. "It was for her birthday. She said she didn't know the exact day but I thought she seemed like a summer child. Funny, I hardly ever do colors but when I do I can't possibly find the paint I need because it simply doesn't exist."

"How true, the rare things in life can never have replicas." I turn back to the window staring at the busy streets. People are rushing to get home to their families and friends. None know how lucky they are. Hinata is in the main lobby try her best to fill out all the paperwork I have been avoiding since she left. I don't know what I would do without her.

"It wasn't your fault." The scratching continues but in a slower fashion. "As silly as it sound, it's hard for me to remember her face. I know it hasn't been more than a week but grief distorts my memory. I can't help but wonder if life would be easier if I had stayed in ANBU."

"I don't blame you. Many people would give up their other emotions for the relief of anguish. I couldn't though. Without pain there cannot be happiness, we wouldn't be able to tell the difference." The last rays of light disappear and the lamps of the town begin to light. Each one twinkling into existence until a warm glow surrounds the city.

Hinata has finished and is cleaning up, about to call me down. I grab my robes and prepare to leave. Sai is already packed up and the painting still lies on my desk.

I pick it up for closer examination. Gaara's arm is draped around her shoulder and Sakura smiles at them from the left, Ino rolling her eyes on the other side of Sakura. Kiba holds her right side elbowing Shikamaru who has a look of boredom on his face. Fang and Akumaru are laying in front their paws crossed and head resting on the other. I hold my place behind the happy couple.

My eyes trace the edges of the painting on their own accord, unwilling to draw themselves toward the object of my angst. Slowly I force myself to look at her. Her trench coat is partially obscured by the dogs but her necklace is painted with reflected chips drawing the eye to the relic of her past. One arm is draped happily around the Kazekage and the other is holding up a peace sign. A genuine smile graces her face.

"I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her. The elders would have had her killed or banished. At least this way she can still visit or maybe if we are lucky return." I stare hopefully fondling the edges of the already crumbling paper._ Nothing stays._

"I know. But you know as well as I can that she will never be able to live here again. She can still visit but it will be hard. We may as well have lost her." He opens the window and I head to the door. Hinata is heading up the stairs now ready to take me home for dinner.

"Sai. You got it wrong, they aren't black."

"What aren't?"

"Her eyes. They're a dark brown with black slashes shooting out from her pupils."

"Oh, I'll try to remember that." With that he was gone and I was left standing alone. Waiting for my life to come and find me again.

**Review or PM if you have anything you would like in the new one.**


End file.
